Magia bezróżdżkowa
by Harpijka
Summary: Dlaczego Severus Snape, dyrektor Hogwartu, zostaje skazany na dożywotnie wygnanie do mugolskiego świata? Czy jest winien czynu, o jaki go oskarżono, czy też w magicznym świecie dzieje się coś niepokojącego? Tłumaczenie 'Wandless Magic'.
1. Chapter 1

**Zgoda autorki**: jest. Oryginał dostępny na stronie archiwum Ashwinder.

**Disclaimer**: Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR.

„Wandless Magic" jest dziełem Deeble. Harpijka i Ameliaado nie czerpały, nie czerpią i czerpać nie będą żadnych korzyści materialnych z poniższego tłumaczenia.

Niezbadane tajniki prawdziwego życia, dzieci i koty sprawiły, że mimo dobrych chęci regularna praca nad tłumaczeniem tej opowieści… przestała być regularna. Wprawdzie tłumaczenie zostanie ukończone na pewno, ale kiedy? Może wiedzą to chochliki drukarskie.

-Magia bezróżdżkowa-

**Wandless Magic****  
**

Deeble

Tłumaczenie: Harpijka

Beta: Ameliaado

Banish Air from Air— Divide Light if you dare—

Powietrze z powietrza przegnaj

Jeśli śmiesz, światło przełam

—Emily Dickinson

**Rozdział** **pierwszy, czyli jak powinno się dziękować bohaterom wojennym**

Przed Wizengamotem stał już wcześniej dwukrotnie i żadne z tych wspomnień nie było zbyt przyjemne. 

Ostatnim razem, trzy lata temu, tkwił gdzieś pośrodku długiego szeregu czarodziejów i czarownic, które najwyższa rada chciała odznaczyć za udział w wojnie z Voldemortem. Wyglądało to wówczas tak, jakby stawili się tu wszyscy obywatele magicznego świata oraz ich domowe skrzaty, choć większość z nich (z tego co wiedział) nawet palcem u nogi nie kiwnęła w walce przeciwko Czarnemu Panu — a on, szpieg dla Jasnej Strony, dostał cholerny Order Merlina Czwartej Klasy. 

Było to sześć miesięcy po posiedzeniu, na którym zeznawał jako świadek w sprawie śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a. I aby nie narazić swojej pozycji, w sytuacji gdy na wolności wciąż jeszcze znajdowało się wielu Śmierciożerców, nie mógł puścić pary z ust na temat tego, co naprawdę myślał o tym człowieku. 

Dzisiaj jednak czuł się zdecydowanie gorzej. 

- Severusie Domicjanie Snape, za zbrodnie przeciwko światu magicznemu skazujemy cię niniejszym na dożywotnią banicję – oznajmiła śpiewnym głosem pulchna czarownica (przypominał sobie niejasno, że uczęszczała do jego klasy podczas jego pierwszego roku pracy w Hogwarcie). – Proszę oddać różdżkę. 

Snape wiedział, że ma tylko parę minut, zanim troll z ochrony wtargnie do środka, aby go wyprowadzić z budynku. Ale walcząc z mdłościami nad ministerialną muszlą klozetową postanowił, że wykidajło będzie po prostu musiał poczekać. Ten przerażający trzask łamanego drewna… Okropniejszy niż ból spowodowany Cruciatusem, który w końcu przecież zawsze ustawał, straszliwszy niż złamana kość, którą łatwo można było wyleczyć. Hebanowa różdżka z włóknem z serca smoka — sztywna, dwunastocalowa — stanowiła przedłużenie jego samego, jedyną naprawdę piękną jego część, część, którą właśnie nieodwracalnie utracił. 

W jego rozpaczliwe rozmyślania wdarł się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do łazienki.

- Wynoś się, ty lizusowaty imbecylu - wychrypiał, opierając się na brzegach muszli i chwiejnie podnosząc się na nogi. 

- No, no, Severusie – odparł chłodny głos. – Jak dobrze ci wiadomo, taki ton znosiłem tylko u jednej osoby. 

- Lucjusz? - Snape poczuł nagły przypływ ulgi, którą szybko zastąpiła złość. – Co, chcesz mi może udzielić kilku dobrych rad, jak żyć po mugolsku? 

- Może to dziwne, ale tak – odparł Malfoy. – Otwórz, dobrze? Nie przepadam za konwersacją z drzwiami. 

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że mógłby po dziecinnemu odmówić. Nie miał zbytniej ochoty wysłuchiwać rad człowieka, który zachował się wobec niego jak Lucyfer wobec Dantego, wprowadzając go do po trzykroć przeklętego kręgu Śmierciożerców. Z drugiej strony przez lata wypracowali między sobą coś w rodzaju połowicznej przyjaźni, dzięki czemu udało mu się na kilka ostatnich straszliwych miesięcy wojny przekonać Malfoya, by został szpiegiem. 

Westchnął. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że – straciwszy wraz z różdżką pracę, dom i konto w Gringotcie – rozpaczliwie potrzebował pomocy. Jakiejkolwiek. 

Zza drzwi dał się słyszeć niecierpliwy głos Malfoya:

- A zresztą mógłbym po prostu przelewitować cię na moją stronę. Raczej nie jesteś teraz w stanie rzucić ochronnego zaklęcia. 

- Jakież to dla ciebie typowe, uzmysławianie mi tego w takiej chwili - zauważył Snape, popychając drzwi i maszerując do zlewu. – No więc? Pośpiesz się, bo nie mogę się wprost doczekać, by porzucić jedyny znany mi świat dla kierującego się niezrozumiałymi zasadami społeczeństwa, które rozbija się po świecie w metalowych pudłach. 

- Czarujący jak zawsze. Nie zakręcaj kranu i odwróć się – powiedział cicho Malfoy. 

- Och, daruj sobie tę zabawę w podwójnego agenta, nie byłeś szpiegiem znowu aż tak długo…

- Nie będę tu rzucał zaklęć, a troll na korytarzu może podsłuchiwać – powiedział stanowczo Malfoy. – Masz. To mugolskie pieniądze, za które weźmiesz jedno z tych metalowych pudeł, o których z takim zachwytem przed chwilą się wyrażałeś. A to jest adres, pod jaki pudło ma cię zawieźć. Nikomu tego nie pokazuj. Bierz. 

- Co jest grane? – zapytał spokojnie Snape. 

- Zobaczysz. Zaufaj mi. 

Snape spojrzał na Malfoya, przypominając sobie wyraźnie siódmy rok w Hogwarcie i krótką rozmowę w kiblu Pod Świńskim Łbem: _Teraz jesteś pełnoletni, możesz się przyłączyć…_

- Nie żądasz przypadkiem zbyt wiele? — zaczął, czując napływającą nową falę mdłości. 

- Nic ci nie grozi, zapewniam cię, zresztą nie jesteś w sytuacji, w której możesz pozwolić sobie na jakieś obiekcje. Ale jako że sam nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru korzystać w przyszłości z tego miejsca, nikt nie może mnie z tobą zobaczyć, więc wyjdź stąd, zanim ktoś tu zajrzy. 

- Kiedy ostatnim razem, idąc za twoimi wskazówkami, udałem się do nowego, ekscytującego miejsca, skończyłem z tatuażem na przedramieniu - powiedział zjadliwie Snape. – Wybacz, jeśli zdaje mi się, że sam sobie lepiej poradzę. 

Malfoy zacisnął usta.

- Przyznaję, że dałem się… wprowadzić w błąd w sprawie Czarnego Pana. Jak mniemam, jestem ci coś winien za to, że pomogłeś mi zrozumieć, że jego… ekstrawagancje wystawiały na niebezpieczeństwo nawet jego lojalnych zwolenników. To raczej nie twoja wina, że nie wszystko wyszło idealnie, nikt nie mógł przewidzieć takiego obrotu rzeczy. 

- Wiesz, co Ministerstwo…? 

- Tak. Możesz to uznać za wyrównanie rachunków. 

- Jestem przekonany, że kamień spadł ci z serca – zauważył cierpko Snape, ale w końcu wsunął do kieszeni dziwaczny banknot i skrawek papieru, na którym ktoś napisał wyraźnym, jakby znajomym charakterem pisma: _Dom numer 27 na Delphian Way, Londyn._

- Malfoyowie zawsze spłacają swoje długi. 

- Tak, to prawda – odpowiedział były dyrektor Hogwartu, odwracając się do drzwi w powiewie czarnych szat. – Tylko że zazwyczaj oznacza to groźbę. 

Jadąc windą do atrium Snape czuł, jak w plecy wbijają mu się spojrzenia ciekawskich. Na jego lewym ramieniu zaciskała się niczym imadło gigantyczna dłoń strażnika. Wizengamot niewątpliwie chciał mieć pewność, że Snape nie sprawi żadnych problemów. 

Kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, ruszył dumnie do przodu – a przynajmniej na tyle dumnie, na ile pozwalał krępujący mu ruchy napór ogromnego cielska trolla – i uniósł hardo głowę. Nawet jeśli ściskało mu się serce i żołądek, nie da tego po sobie poznać. Zwłaszcza nie wtedy, kiedy Ministerstwo, chcąc usunąć go z drogi, zrobiło wszystko, by odmalować go jako zboczeńca. Nie miał zresztą szans, by wymknąć się niezauważenie. W atrium zapadła grobowa cisza, kiedy tylko postawił w nim pierwszy krok. 

Uniósł górną wargę we wzgardliwym grymasie. 

Tuż przed budką telefoniczną, która służyła za windę do mugolskiego Londynu, postanowił wykorzystać masę ciała trolla. Pochylił się nagle, wybijając z równowagi strażnika, który potknął się i wpadł z rozmachem na ścianę. Snape obrócił się na pięcie, po raz ostatni rozkoszując się uczuciem, jakie wywoływały w nim zawsze jego powiewające szaty i zdarł z siebie strój, który przez całe dorosłe życie chronił go niczym tarcza i stanowił kropkę nad i w jego osobowości. 

- Zdaje mi się, że nie będę już tego dłużej potrzebował – oznajmił spokojnie tłumowi, przerzucając szaty przez ramię. – Obawiam się, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy przyjdzie chwila, w której albo podzielicie mój los, albo znajdziecie się w takim samym kieracie, jaki musielibyście znosić pod rządami Voldemorta. 

Zamykające się drzwi windy odcięły go go od pełnych oburzenia okrzyków tłumu i złowrogiego pomruku wydobywającego się z gardła trolla. Ruszając w górę Snape przywdział na twarz gorzki uśmiech. Ale nawet przyjemność, jaką odczuł z zaaranżowania tej dramatycznej sceny na zakończenie kariery, nie mogła złagodzić jego wściekłości i uczucia pustki, które nim zawładnęło, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na zewnątrz. 

- Opuszcza pan świat magiczny – odezwał się beznamiętny kobiecy głos, nadawany za pomocą magii w budce telefonicznej. – Proszę tu już nie wracać. Do widzenia. 

_Uwagi autorki: _

_3. "Severus Domitian Snape …": Domicjan był cesarzem rzymskim, jednym z najgorszych. W źródłach opisuje się go jako człowieka chłodnego, pozbawionego poczucia humoru, podejrzliwego, trzymającego się na dystans wobec ludzi i okrutnego, podobno lubował się w zabijaniu much za pomocą stylusa.  
4. Lucyfer wobec Dantego: W rzeczywistości to Wergiliusz jest przewodnikiem Dantego po Piekle, a później po trochę przyjemniejszym miejscu. Ale bądźmy wyrozumiali: Snape jest czarodziejem, nie nauczycielem angielskiej literatury._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział** **drugi, czyli niespodziewane spotkanie **

- Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, ale — nie, jestem pewna, że nie są państwo przyzwyczajeni do czegoś takiego — doprawdy, nie musi się pan tak — na litość! Więc proszę go odesłać. Tak, tak. Dobrze. 

Hermiona Granger odłożyła słuchawkę telefonu i zakryła twarz dłońmi. Dlaczego, _dlaczego_ to przeklęte Ministerstwo musiało wykopać Mundungusa? Szukanie pracy w mugolskim świecie dla kogoś tak niepoważnego było koszmarem, Mundungus bowiem nie tylko nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od kradzieży, ale i kradł najbardziej idiotyczne rzeczy. Odjechała fotelem do tyłu i wyciągnęła z szafki segregator z jego danymi, aby dopisać do całkiem sporej już listy kolejną klęskę: ogrodnik, kierowca taksówki (to dopiero była katastrofa), kucharz w fast foodzie, w końcu stróż, a wszystko w przeciągu dwóch tygodni! 

Gdyby chociaż przestały pojawiać się nowe sprawy! Miała poczucie, że to wszystko ją przygniata. Miała poczucie, że to, co robi, nie nie ma żadnego znaczenia. W tym malutkim, pozbawionym okien biurze czuła się odcięta od obu światów i owładnął nią nagle — nie po raz pierwszy — gorący żal, że opuściła swoją rozsądną pracę naukową, aby prowadzić ten dom wariatów. 

Oczywiście w tej właśnie chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. 

- Tak?- zapytała może trochę zbyt ostro, otwierając drzwi. 

Mężczyzna przed drzwiami zbladł — choć miał tak bladą cerę, że wydawało się to niemożliwie — uświadamiając sobie nareszcie, czyje pismo widniało na kawałku papieru w jego kieszeni. 

- Och, wybornie – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Wprost marzyłem o tym, by złożyć moje losy w ręce byłej uczennicy. 

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę w osłupieniu, aż w końcu na jej twarzy pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech.

- Zdaje się, że mój dzień zaczyna nabierać jasnych barw - stwierdziła, zacierając dłonie. – Ależ zapraszam, niech pan wejdzie. 

Snape mruknął coś pod nosem, z czego Hermiona zdołała dosłyszeć zaledwie końcówkę: _dwa razy mnie wrobił_, poprawił szaty, które trzymał na ramieniu i burknął: - Dziękuję, ale sądzę, że sam spróbuję szczęścia z mugolami. 

- Profesorze, proszę się nie zachowywać jak dzieciak. 

Chwyciła go za lewe ramię mocniej, niż by się spodziewał — _tak_, pomyślał, _właśnie tak to się zaczęło ostatnim razem, kiedy posłuchałem Malfoya_ — i wciągnęła go do obskurnej kamienicy. 

- Proszę usiąść - poleciła, wyraźnie rozkoszując się tym jakże diametralnym odwróceniem ról. 

Usiadł, kipiąc ze złości. 

Patrzyła na niego nic nie mówiąc. Dzięki temu uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie wyglądał dziś gorzej niż w jakimkolwiek innej chwili swojego życia, może poza krwawą bitwą w Hogsmeade. 

W końcu oparła się o krzesło i powiedziała:

- Przyznaję, że jestem ciekawa, jakim cudem wielki i wspaniały Severus Snape, dyrektor Hogwartu, najczystszy z czarodziejów czystej krwi, odznaczony Orderem Merlina czwartej klasy — Snape skrzywił się. Z sarkazmem radził sobie dość dobrze, ale to akurat wciąż potrafiło go trochę ukłuć. — otrzymał w trybie przyspieszonym czarodziejski odpowiednik wypowiedzenia z pracy. 

- To znaczy, że nie ma pani prenumeraty na _Proroka Codziennego_ - powiedział sztywno, zastanawiając się, dlaczego, skoro wiedziała, że został skazany na wygnanie, nie miała pojęcia, jaka była tego przyczyna. 

- Nie, ich sowy nie mogą nas tu znaleźć. No więc? 

Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę nie miał ochoty powiedzieć dziewczynie, która tak niedawno była jego uczennicą na eliksirach, o co go oskarżono, nawet jeśli oskarżenia te były bezpodstawne. 

- To kwestia punktu widzenia – stwierdził niechętnie. – Tak się złożyło, że mój różni się nieco od punktu widzenia Ministerstwa. Twierdzą, że - jak to ujęli - „pozwoliłem sobie na zbyt daleko idącą poufałość z uczennicą z siódmego roku." Ja z kolei twierdzę… 

- O, niech zgadnę - przerwała Hermiona. Przybrała wzgardliwy wyraz twarzy i syknęła:

- Prędzej dotknąłbym sklątki tylnowybuchowej niż jednego z tych przeklętych tumanów. Ale chwileczkę – dodała, już własnym głosem – kto sfabrykował tę plugawą bajeczkę, Profesorze? Ślizgonka, która nie mogła znieść, że uczy ją zdrajca krwi?" 

Jej występ w równej mierze pochlebił mu i uraził go, i nie mogąc zdecydować, które z tych uczuć przeważa, odpowiadając na pytanie przybrał pozbawiony zwykłej zjadliwości, niemal neutralny ton: 

- Darujmy sobie ten tytuł, dobrze? Nie mam go już — zresztą nie mam też Orderu Merlina czwartej klasy, i bardzo dobrze, że zabrali z powrotem tę obrazę mojej godności. I nie, nie Ślizgonka — słodkie aż mdli dziewczę z Hufflepuffu, którego nikt by nie posądził o takie kłamstwo. Więc nikt jej nie posądził. Wszyscy, którzy są za uznaniem lubieżnego dyrektora za winnego, niech podniosą rękę. 

- Ale Veritaserum… 

— Mogą warzyć jedynie mistrzowie eliksirów. A jako że jestem… — przerwał i przesunął językiem po nagle zaschniętych wargach — że byłem jedynym mistrzem eliksirów w Wielkiej Brytanii po wojnie, Wizengamot uznał, że test będzie z całą pewnością zafałszowany. Nieważne, że fiolka, którą miałem przez przypadek przy sobie, została zrobiona całe miesiące temu. A na skutek powojennego izolacjonizmu zagraniczne źródła są traktowane podejrzliwie. 

- Przypuszczam zresztą, że Wizengamot zazwyczaj nie kłopocze się stosowaniem Veritaserum, bo w przeciwnym razie Syriusz nigdy nie wylądowałby w Azkabanie - zmarszczyła brwi Hermiona. – Ale co jest w tym ważne, to … Hufflepuff, akurat… To oczywiste, że ktoś pana wrobił. Co pan naprawdę zrobił? Założył partię opozycyjną wobec Fudge'a? 

- Czy ostatnio - zagaił, jakby zmieniając temat – doszły do pani jakieś nowiny o panu Potterze?

Jego pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. 

- Proszę - powiedziała cicho. – Nie mogę o tym nawet myśleć. Nie miał nawet normalnego dzieciństwa, a gdy w końcu mógł zacząć żyć tylko dla siebie, a nie czekać tylko, aż zostanie złożony w ofierze niczym dziewica… 

- Pozwalam sobie wątpić, czy byłaby to rzeczywiście dziewicza ofiara, zważywszy jak często natrafiałem na niego i pannę Weasley w rozmaitych ciemnych kątach – przerwał zjadliwie Snape. – Jak mniemam, powiedziano pani, podobnie jak reszcie magicznego świata, że ostatnie cztery miesiące spędził w śpiączce, z której nie da się go wybudzić? 

- Nie powiedziano mi, byłam tam i widziałam go. Podłączyli go do mugolskiego respiratora i kroplówki, podrasowanych za pomocą magii tak, aby mogły działać w Świętym Mungo, a ponieważ jest całkowicie bezbronny, naprawdę nie wiem, czemu odczuwa pan potrzebę, ty nieczuły gburze, by go wciąż atakować! 

- Ponieważ, ty nieznośna dziewczyno, on wcale nie jest w śpiączce - powiedział Snape. 

Efekt, jaki wywarła ta wiadomość, nie do końca był wart utraty różdżki, ale jednak złagodził trochę tę gorzką pigułkę. Hermiona poderwała się gwałtownie, straciła równowagę i razem z fotelem upadła do tyłu, uderzając z łomotem głową o szafkę z dokumentami.

Z dedykacją dla Iji Ijevny, za przypomnienie, że już dawno powinnam wkleić kolejne rozdziały.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział** **trzeci, czyli Chłopiec, który ledwo przeżył**

- Czyżbym panią zaskoczył? – powiedział leniwie Snape, gdy Hermiona wyplątała się wreszcie z przewróconego fotela. – Tak, zdawało mi się, że ta nowina może wzbudzić podobny efekt. Przypuszczam też, że byliby skłonni mnie zabić, aby utrzymać to w sekrecie, gdyby sądzili, że w ten sposób najprościej zamkną mi usta. Niestety, zakładając nawet, że Ministerstwo _zdołałoby_ faktycznie mnie zabić – w co wątpię, moja śmierć spowodowałaby, że ludzie zaczęliby zadawać kłopotliwe pytania, że nie wspomnę już o oburzeniu nauczycieli z Hogwartu. Wyrok dożywocia w Azkabanie nie jest raczej dobrą alternatywą, jako że pozbyliśmy się Dementorów. Ale wyrzucenie mnie stamtąd… To w magicznym świecie równie dobra metoda, co wyrok śmierci. Nie mogę tu dostać sowy, aby wysłać list. Nie mogę załatwić połączenia do sieci Fiuu. Nie mogę nawet wedrzeć się do „Trzech Mioteł" i wrzasnąć „Harry Potter jest więziony za pomocą środków medycznych!" Nie żeby te magiczne restrykcje rzeczywiście miały jakieś znaczenie. Po tak gruntownym zmasakrowaniu mojej reputacji nikt, poza kilkoma starymi członkami Zakonu, nie chciałby mnie wysłuchać. 

Hermiona, która ostrożnie badała swoje ciało na okoliczność złamanych kości, wykrzyknęła z irytacją: - Niech pan przestanie zbaczać z tematu! I natychmiast mi powie: co oni do Merlina zrobili mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi? 

- Wywar Żywej Śmierci - odparł Snape. 

- Skąd pan to może wiedzieć? – spytała ostro. – Objawy są identyczne jak przy śpiączce. 

- Czy jest pani może mistrzem eliksirów, panno Granger?" 

- Nie jestem, do licha, ponieważ odmówił pan przyjęcia mnie na staż – powiedziała lodowatym tonem. – Ale spędziłam dwa i pół roku w laboratorium w Ministerstwie, zajmując się badaniami i rozwojem eliksirów. 

Zamilkła na chwilę, a na jej twarz powrócił drapieżny uśmiech. – Wie pan, _dyrektorze_, być może nie pozbawiono by pana różdżki, gdyby tylko przyjął mnie pan na staż. Do tego czasu bym go ukończyła, miałabym pełne kwalifikacje i mogłabym przyrządzić dawkę Veritaserum na pański proces. Jakaż to szkoda, że jest pan takim draniem. 

- Jakaż to szkoda, że jest pani irytującą panną-wiem-wszystko, w przeciwnym razie byłbym się nad tym zastanowił - odwarknął. – Ale ważnew tym wszystkim jest to, że Wywar Żywej Śmierci w końcu przestaje działać, a zatem jeśli ktoś chce trzymać pana Pottera w stałej śpiączce, musi jakoś wprowadzać mu ją do organizmu. A nie da się całkowicie zamaskować ani zapachu asfodelu, ani piołunu. 

- Był pan w stanie… wyczuć je węchem? 

- Do jednej żyły sączy mu się roztwór z cukrem, który ma go utrzymywać przy życiu. Do drugiej eliksir, który czyni go umarłym za życia. 

- Ktoś musi coś z tym zrobić – zdenerwowała się Hermiona. 

- Panno Granger, niech pani pomyśli. Dlaczego tu jestem? 

- Ach – zmarszczyła brwi – co pan próbował zrobić? 

- Jako że pokój Pottera ma blokady udaremniające teleportację , a przy jego łóżku stoją strażnicy, oczywiście dla jego „bezpieczeństwa", nie da się go stamtąd tak po prostu wydostać. A zatem popełniłem niewybaczalny błąd i założyłem, że można tę historię przedstawić Departamentowi Przestrzegania Prawa. Do wieczora odkryłem, że za całą sprawą kryje się nie tylko Święty Mungo, ale również Ministerstwo. 

- Co się stało? 

- Trzymali mnie tam całe popołudnie, kazali mi czekać, żeby było ciekawiej, w pokoju przesłuchań. W końcu jeden z nich wpadł do środka z nakazem aresztowania. Sprytnie. Nie miałem szans, żeby się skontaktować z Minerwą lub kimkolwiek, komu można byłoby zaufać. Noc w Azkabanie… 

Hermiona stłumiła okrzyk. 

- Och, proszę się uspokoić – powiedział Snape. - Bez Dementorów panuje tam tylko ogłupiająca nuda, byłem niemal wdzięczny, kiedy dostałem numer _Proroka_, nawet ze wszystkimi kłamstwami, które tam o mnie wydrukowali. Aurorzy zabrali mnie stamtąd następnego dnia rano na przesłuchanie, jeżeli tak to w ogóle można nazwać. Wizengamot wysłuchał ze współczuciem szlochającego dziewczęcia, a potem złamał moją różdżkę i wyrzucił mnie z magicznego świata. Próbowałem powiedzieć im o Potterze, ale odparli, że już ich poinformowano, że będę się starał wcisnąć im jakąś absurdalną historyjkę, aby odwrócić uwagę od moich „zbrodniczych czynów." 

- Przez cały czas wiedziałam, że w Ministerstwie dzieją się podejrzane rzeczy, ale moje informacje nie składały się w żadną logiczną całość, z którą można by zacząć walczyć – powiedziała z westchnieniem Hermiona. – Jedyne, czego byłam pewna, to to, że ktoś rozpętał kampanię oszczerstw, wykorzystując strach i nerwowe reakcje ludzi – w końcu wszyscy są teraz uwrażliwieni na bezpieczeństwo w kraju. Ale faszerowanie szkodliwymi lekami Chłopca, Który Przeżył… Tego już nie da się zapisać na rachunek działających w dobrej wierze urzędników, którym coś nie wychodzi. Tu się dzieje coś naprawdę poważnego. 

Zamilkła na chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę, jak gdyby próbując zdobyć się na odwagę. Wreszcie wybuchnęła:

- Jest pan pewien, że Voldemort naprawdę nie żyje? 

- Tak i niech wieczne będzie jego spoczywanie - powiedział Snape. – To nie jego styl. Voldemort miał w Ministerstwie szpiegów i sabotażystów, ale w gruncie rzeczy jego strategia była tak subtelna, jak świecąca neonową zielenią czaszka. 

- Ale mógł to być jeden ze śmierciożerców. 

- W teorii tak. Sytuacja, w jakiej się obecnie znajduję, sugeruje, że ktokolwiek pociąga za sznurki w tej sprawie lubi pracować po cichu i zapewne bez uciekania się do przemocy…

- A tymczasem ludność magicznego świata jest jak żaba w garnku - powiedziała bezbarwnym głosem Hermiona. 

- Musi pani pleść takie nonsensy? 

- Żaba, o którą tu chodzi – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby – znajduje się w garnku z zimną wodą postawionym na kuchence. Nie zauważa, że woda powoli się podgrzewa. Zanim doda dwa do dwóch, już jest ugotowana. Żywcem. 

- Tak, to chyba odpowiednie określenie… Pod warunkiem, że się je właściwie objaśni. 

- Pierwsza lekcja z życia wśród Mugoli, profesorze — tu Snape podniósł niecierpliwie palec, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać — Och, niech się pan odwali, dla mnie zawsze był pan i będzie profesorem, więc będę pana nazywała profesorem, czy się to panu podoba, czy nie. Oczywiście to teraz trochę ironiczne, kiedy to ja będę uczyć pana.._._

Uniósł brew.

- Po to, rzecz jasna, by nie wyglądał pan jak obcy w obcym kraju - ciągnęła. – A więc lekcja numer jeden: mugolskie idiomy będą wyskakiwać bez przerwy. Musi pan powstrzymać się od wysuwania insynuacji na temat zdrowia psychicznego rozmówcy, bo inaczej ludzie uznają, że jest pan naprawdę dziwny. 

- To może być odpowiednia chwila, by wyjaśniła mi pani, do czego służy ten — wzgardliwe spojrzenie omiotło zagracone wnętrze — lokal. Co robi pani w biurze w mugolskim Londynie, skoro, o ile wiem, nadal posiada pani różdżkę? 

Hermiona parsknęła.

- Ach, przepraszam, rozkojarzyły mnie dzieje pańskich niedoli. Witam w Czarodziejskim Podziemiu, przytulisku dla przymusowo zmugolizowanych uchodźców z magicznego świata. 

Snape wlepił w nią wzrok. 

- Oto dzień pełen niespodzianek – dodała ponuro Hermiona. – Jest pan jedenastą osobą, która została wygnana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty, czyli Czarodziejskie Podziemie **

- Jako że najwyraźniej jest to zawiła historia, być może powinna pani zacząć od początku, panno Granger - westchnął Snape. – Sądziłem, że w tej samej sytuacji znajdują się tylko Weasleyowie. 

- Herbaty? Właśnie się parzy - zaproponowała i wstała, kiedy kiwnął z roztargnieniem głową. Znikła w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Jej głos ledwo dał się słyszeć wśród pobrzękiwania kubków. – Więc słyszał pan, że cztery miesiące temu, tuż po tym, jak Harry został ranny, Ministerstwo aresztowało Freda i George'a Weasleyów za „rozprowadzanie niebezpiecznych produktów wśród niczego nie podejrzewających klientów.'" 

- Hogwart jest teraz niemal całkowicie odcięty od świata — tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestał być traktowany jak oblężona twierdza – ale tej akurat nowinie udało się do nas dotrzeć. Uczniowie byli zrozpaczeni, że ich źródełko dostaw nagle wyschło. Ja byłem wniebowzięty. 

Wróciła z dwoma parującymi kubkami.

- Ejże, profesorze, Fred i George wcale nie są tacy źli. 

- Ach, doprawdy? Jeden z ich Eksplodujących Szczękołamaczy zabił chłopca, jak pani dobrze wiadomo – Snape pociągnął łyk herbaty. I zakrztusił się, o mało jej nie wypluwając. Hermiona poczuła się lekko urażona, ale w końcu Snape'owi udało się wykaszleć: - Nie, nie, proszę mi nie wmawiać,że Ministerstwo zamordowało dziecko, żeby wrobić Weasleyów. 

- Wciąż nie jestem tego pewna - przyznała. – Ale bliźnięta twierdzą, że przetestowali Szczękołamacze na sobie tak dokładnie, że już dawno by ich nie było na świecie, gdyby przedstawiały jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla życia. Kiedy tylko usłyszałam, że zostali skazani na banicję, postanowiłam w pierwszym odruchu postarać się o odwołanie. Trafiłam na nich przypadkiem, gdy wychodzili z Ministerstwa — ich aresztowanie było bardzo nagłośnione, ale rozprawa już nie — i zabrałam ich do mojego mieszkania. Wieczorem przez kominek wparował wściekły Ron, wrzeszcząc, że pan Weasley został właśnie postawiony w stan oskarżenia za „pomoc finansową udzielaną niebezpiecznym handlowcom". 

- Co oczywiście jest idiotycznym pomysłem. Weasley nie ma dwóch groszy przy duszy, więc tym bardziej nie wydawałby ich na tych nicponi. 

- I właśnie wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mamy do czynienia ze zwykłą głupotą lub przesadzoną reakcją Ministerstwa, ale czymś znacznie gorszym. Każdy wie, że pan Weasley zamierzał w tym roku wystawić swoją kandydaturę przeciwko Fudge'owi, i choć Fudge cieszył się nadal sporym poparciem ludzi, pomimo niewątpliwej wpadki, jaka była polityka w stylu „nie-wierzymy-że-Voldemort-wrócił", sądzę, że miałby spore trudności z pokonaniem tak popularnego bohatera wojennego. 

- Ciekawe, że popularny bohater wojenny zasłużył jedynie na Order Merlina trzeciej klasy - zadrwił Snape. 

- No cóż, zdjęcia, pokazujące jak prowadził atak na Hogsmeade, naprawdę umocniły jego popularność wśród ludzi, nawet jeśli nie wywarły większego wrażenia w Ministerstwie. Oczywiście zdjęcia załamanych rodziców płaczących nad trumną ośmioletniego dziecka, które zginęło w wypadku ze Szczękołamaczem, zdecydowanie zaszkodziłyby jego pozycji w wyborach. Ale jeśli, jak podejrzewam, to rzeczywiście był ustawiony wypadek, Ministerstwo postanowiło, że na tym nie koniec. Wygnali też pana Weasleya. 

- Przypuszczam, że również i jego zabrała pani do swojego mieszkania? 

- Naturalnie. To, co składa się lub nie na „społeczeństwo magicznego świata" ma dość niejasne granice, ale ja, jako osoba pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny mieszkająca w mugolskiej części miasta najwyraźniej się nie liczę. Typowe - dodała z lekką goryczą. – Nie mieliśmy żadnego sensownego pomysłu na to, jak umożliwić im powrót do ich prawdziwego świata, więc spędzałam wieczory i weekendy na uczeniu ich mugolskiego stylu bycia, techniki, historii i tak dalej, żeby mogli starać się o niemagiczną pracę. Skoro o pracy mowa, zajęcia z Weasley'ami zabierały mi tyle czasu, że można by swobodnie potraktować je jako drugi, obok badań nad eliksirami, pełny etat. Po dwóch tygodniach byłam na skraju załamania nerwowego. 

- Przypuszczam, że przynajmniej Artur Weasley powinien nie posiadać się z radości, że ma okazję żyć jak mugol - mruknął Snape. 

- Myślę, że traktował to raczej jako osłodę gorzkiego losu. Nazwał chyba całą sprawę „wielkim eksperymentem". Ale uczniem okazał się dużo bardziej entuzjastycznym, niż zdolnym. 

- Nareszcie wie pani, jak ja się czułem przez te wszystkie lata. 

- Niech się pan nie waży usprawiedliwiać swojego haniebnego zachowania na lekcjach eliksirów – powiedziała surowo Hermiona, ale jednocześnie mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. 

Gdzieś z wnętrza kamienicy dobiegł tupot nóg po schodach. Snape uniósł brew, Hermiona wyjaśniła więc, że frontowe wejście służyło tylko do przyjmowania nowego narybku. 

- Wszyscy ci, którzy już przeszli szkolenie „jak być Mugolem" wchodzą i wychodzą tylnymi drzwiami - powiedziała. – To pewnie jeden z bliźniaków, pracują w dziwnych godzinach. A może Mundungus. 

- Słodka Nimue - mruknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Myślałem, że mam już za sobą obcowanie z tym typkiem. 

- Proszę nie narzekać, to ja mam wątpliwą przyjemność szukania mu ciągle nowej pracy, kiedy wyrzucą go z poprzedniej… Ale na czym my to stanęliśmy? 

- Na pannie Granger powoli wpadającej w obłęd wskutek bawienia się w nauczyciela niekompetentnych Weasleyów - stłumione słowa dobiegały zza dłoni, w których Snape nadal chował twarz. 

- Właśnie. Dotarliśmy do miejsca, w którym Theo Nott został zawleczony do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i oskarżony o „związki ze śmierciożercami". Aha, widzę, że nie słyszał pan o tym… Nie sądzę, żeby wielu ludzi o tym słyszało, „Dzienny Prorok" napisał tylko o sprawie Weasleyów. Ale mówił pan, że pisali również o pana aresztowaniu… Hmmm. W każdym razie Ministerstwo oświadczyło, że Theo rekrutował w Hogwarcie zwolenników dla Voldemorta. 

- Niech zgadnę, co działo się dalej. Zaczyna się od litery „b". 

- I kto tu jest panną wiem-to-wszystko? Dowiedziałam się o jego rozprawie podczas przerwy na obiad, więc pobiegłam tam i zdążyłam go złapać, kiedy już wychodził. Biedny chłopak, był tak załamany, że gdyby zostawić go samego, prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się prosto pod samochód. Ale uwaga, nie wymyśliłam jeszcze, czemu Ministerstwo chciałoby go wrobić. Być może po prostu raz jeszcze ktoś wyciągnął pochopne wnioski. Wszystkich ciągle przeraża myśl o tym, że Śmierciożercy mogą znów zacząć działać, zwłaszcza po ataku na Harry'ego. 

Przerwała i przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

- Nie mogłam Thea tak zostawić, więc wzięłam go do siebie. 

- Chwileczkę. Nie jesteśmy teraz w pani mieszkaniu, prawda?" 

- Nie, musiałam znaleźć nowe lokum, które pomieściłoby zalew, hmm, klientów. 

Snape przyszpilił ją wzrokiem niczym sokół mysz. - A jako że jesteśmy w samym środku dnia - dnia roboczego - zakładam, że nie pracuje już pani w laboratorium eliksirów. 

- No cóż, nie mogłam zostać w Ministerstwie! Poza tym coraz dłuższa była lista bezradnych czarodziejów… Bez obrazy, profesorze. Przecież nie mogłabym dalej pracować dla skorumpowanego rządu. Wzięłam urlop. 

- A to nas prowadzi do kwestii najważniejszej: jak… to … pani … finansuje? 

Hermiona przybladła.

- Ee… Normalnie. Hojni sponsorzy. 

- Sponsorzy? – powtórzył, kładąc nacisk na „-rzy". 

- Oj, no dobrze, sponsor. 

- A czy ten sponsor nie jest aby przypadkiem bogatym byłym Śmierciożercą czystej krwi? – spytał Snape, obnażając pożółkłe zęby w grymasie mającym przypominać uśmiech. 

- Cholera. Jak pan zgadł? 

- Panno Granger, rani mnie pani. Jestem Legilimensem. Ja nie _zgaduję_, ja wiem. Niczego pani przede mną nie ukryje. 

Jej twarz znów się zaróżowiła, zwłaszcza na policzkach. - Ale— ale ja myślałam… czy nie jest do tego potrzebna różdż…  
Snape wzniósł oczy do góry. – Całkowity brak poczucia humoru. 

- Mam poczucie humoru, Profesorze - powiedziała dość sztywnym tonem Hermiona. – Po prostu nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że pan takowe posiada. Proszę mi nie mówić, że Lucjusz Malfoy osobiście pana do mnie skierował? 

- Ależ tak. 

- Nigdy tego wcześniej nie robił. Zawsze wysyłał jakiegoś sługusa. Zazwyczaj Crabbe'a. 

- Malfoy chciał spłacić dług życia. 

- Złodziejski honor? 

- Ha, łatwo pani mówić, panno Granger, nie zapominajmy jednak, że sama wyciąga pani rękę po pieniądze zgromadzone za cenę krwi. Jak pamiętam, Malfoy niemal panią raz zabił. Jak to się stało, że podjęła pani z nim współpracę? 

Przygryzła wargę, co go tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytowało, ale coś w jej oczach powstrzymało go od dalszych złośliwych uwag. 

- Nie chciałam. Nie wiedziałam już, co począć. A w końcu wróg mojego wroga jestmoim przyjacielem. Wie pan, on był z Theo, na rozprawie — pana jako jedynego wtrącono do Azkabanu, więc wszyscy pozostali mieli trochę czasu, żeby poszukać pomocy zanim stanęli przed Wizengamotem — i Theo jest jego kuzynem z drugiej linii, jedynym Nottem, który nie został zabity podczas wojny… 

- Ponieważ młody pan Nott był jedynym z tej bandy, który walczył po naszej stronie, zamiast u boku Voldemorta. Nie potrzebuję słuchać o jego losach. Byłem kierownikiem jego domu. 

- Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Więc zabrałam ich do mugolskiej kawiarni i zaproponowałam, że wezmę Thea do mojego coraz bardziej zatłoczonego mieszkania. Kiedy uprzedziłam na wszelki wypadek, że jest raczej zawłaszczone przez Gryfonów, Malfoy długo się rozwodził, najpierw nad radością, jaką budziło w nim nieszczęście Weasleyów, potem nad zgrozą, jaką budził w nim coraz bardziej oczywisty sposób działania Ministerstwa. A w końcu oświadczył, że nie będzie patrzył obojętnie, jak czarodzieje czystej krwi są wysyłani, by — ehm, no, sam pan go zna. Na pewno może pan uzupełnić puste miejsca. 

- Jak mniemam, chodziło o „by upadlali się wśród brudnych mugoli." 

- O, pana sformułowanie brzmi dużo uprzejmiej. 

Snape znów się uśmiechnął. – I ach, wielka i wspaniała panna Granger zaciska zęby, ignoruje wyzwiska, którymi się obrzuca społeczność, z której pochodzi, i nadstawia dłoń. To piękny powód do dumy. 

- Nie zrobiłam tego, ty draniu, gdybym nie wiedziała na pewno, że Malfoy, choć jest ignorantem, szowinistą i byłym mordercą, rozstał się poniekąd z dziedziną czystego zła. 

- Doprawdy. A skąd pani to może wiedzieć? 

- Ponieważ – powiedziała, poważniejąc nagle – pan mu ufa. Nigdy by go pan nie przyprowadził do Zakonu, gdyby mu pan nie ufał. A ja ufam panu. 

Snape odkrył, że nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. 

- Och! - wykrzyknęła z zakłopotaniem Hermiona po dłuższej chwili niezręcznej ciszy. – Już prawie pora obiadu, a pan na pewno nic nie jadł! Musi pan być głodny jak wilk. Mm… zabiorę pana gdzieś do restauracji, żeby pana ocalić przed kuchnią Freda… Nie jest w tym zbyt dobry, ale ma dużo dobrej woli, i nawet udało mi się przekonać panią Weasley, że naprawdę musi pozwolić nam żyć jak mugolom i że nie powinna robić wszystkiego za nas za pomocą magii… 

- Właściwie - powiedział, odzyskując głos – Wolałbym uczcić mój pierwszy dzień bez magii mocno, bardzo mocno się upijając.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział** **piąty, czyli butelka whisky i ty**

Snape siedział w ciemnym kącie pubu w sąsiedztwie kwatery głównej magicznego podziemia, kończąc drugą szklankę whisky i rozmyślając nad tym, że zapewne nie on pierwszy poprosił o coś takiego, nie on pierwszy chciał zablokować ból poprzez otumanienie się alkoholem. W oczach Hermiony nie zobaczył ani oburzenia, ani dezaprobaty. Kiwnęła głową i powiedziała, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostawi swój długi frak w domu. 

Nie zaprotestował. To ona teraz była ekspertem, a zresztą każdy kretyn byłby w stanie zauważyć, że mugole ubierali się dużo mniej formalnie od czarodziejów. No, od większości czarodziejów. Ale czuł się nieswojo, robiło mu się od tego niemal niedobrze — po latach ubierania się w kilka warstw, paradowanie tylko w spodniach i lnianej koszuli wydawało mu się… nieprzyzwoite. Wsunął się z krzesłem głębiej w róg sali, a kiedy Hermiona wróciła z kolejnymi dwoma szklankami i obie postawiła przed nim, skrzyżował ramiona. 

- Gdybym nie znał pani lepiej, pomyślałbym, że pochwala pani moje upijanie się na umór - mruknął. 

- Nie pochwalam - odparła, wsuwając do ust czipsa ze smużką keczupu. – Ale rozumiem. Prawdopodobnie zareagowałabym w ten sam sposób. Obrabowano pana z niezmiernie ważnej części pana osobowości, jest pan ciągle w szoku i nie chce o tym teraz w ogóle myśleć. Kiedy już pan przejdzie fazę negacji, prawdopodobnie zacznie pan odczuwać złość… 

- Niech mi pani oszczędzi mugolskiej psychologii. Zakłóca to mój stan upojenia alkoholowego. 

Ustąpiła i już w milczeniu patrzyła, jak wychyla trzecią szklankę whisky. 

Jedna jej część głęboko mu współczuła. Sama czułaby się bardzo źle, gdyby złamano jej różdżkę, a przecież zanim list z Hogwartu nie pojawił się na progu jej domu 10 lat temu nic nie wiedziała o magii. Dla czarodzieja urodzonego w czarodziejskiej rodzinie musiało się to równać z utratą wzroku. 

Druga jej część była zachwycona tym, że się tu znalazł — były szpieg z nowymi informacjami, które w mgnieniu oka zmieniły jej rolę z guwernantki i pośredniczki pracy na bojowniczkę o wolność. Wiedziała teraz, że nie walczy z wiatrakami. Naprawdę istniał jakiś spisek. Od naciskania na Snape'a, by zaczęli natychmiast pracować nad strategią działania, powstrzymywała ją jedynie myśl, że profesor potrzebował trochę czasu, by powrócić do równowagi. 

A jej ostatnia część — jej wewnętrzny student — była niezmiernie ciekawa, jakim mugolem okaże się Severus Snape. 

W tym typowym pubie dla klasy pracującej, do którego ludzie przychodzili przeważnie w dżinsach i ubłoconych butach, wyglądał nie na miejscu nawet bez swojego onieśmielającego stroju mistrza eliksirów. Przyglądała mu się uważnie: czarne, długie do ramion włosy tworzyły szokujący kontrast z białą koszulą, o którą się ocierały. Przez moment wyobraziła sobie Snape'a w dżinsach – rozbawiło ją to. Trudno byłoby wyobrazić go sobie w błękicie. Z tą bladą karnacją wyglądał jak wyjęty żywcem z biało-czarnego filmu. Pomyślała, że raczej to do niego pasuje. 

Podczas gdy Hermionę pochłaniały te ukradkowe obserwacje, Snape rozglądał się ponuro po pubie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie doceniał uroków — tu o mało nie parsknął — Dziurawego Kotła. To miejsce było jaśniejsze, czystsze i powinno być radośniejsze, ale zdjęcia na ścianach nie poruszały się, jedzenie i drinki nie były podawane za pomocą zaklęć lewitacyjnych, a mugolskich klientów cechował przerażający brak różnorodności. Pomimo wszystkich jaskrawych barw ten świat był zdecydowanie monochromatyczny. 

Ta konstatacja naprowadziła go nieuchronnie na problem, który omijał w myśli od czasu pobytu w ministerialnej toalecie. Przez całe popołudnie jego prawa ręka sięgała odruchowo do futerału w lewym rękawie i za każdym razem jego mózg włączał się z opóźnieniem, przypominając mu, że różdżki już tam nie ma. Od dnia, kiedy wręczył mu ją pan Ollivander, nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał. Spał z nią nawet w dzieciństwie, aby mieć się czym bronić przed ojcem i nigdy nie wyzbył się tego nawyku. 

Zastanowił się, czy może to wszystko jest po prostu przedłużającym się koszmarnym snem, z którego uda mu się w końcu obudzić. Postawił na stole nieco niepewnie czwartą opróżnioną szklankę i westchnął. 

- Idiotyzmem było sądzić, że środek depresyjny poprawi mi nastrój - powiedział do Hermiony, która sączyła nieznany mu brązowy gazowany napój. 

- Aż mi się nie chce wierzyć, że wciąż mówi pan sensownie po takiej ilości alkoholu. 

W jego śmiechu nie było słychać radości.

- Dajmy mu czas, jego magia zacznie w końcu działać. To jedyny jej rodzaj, jaki mi pozostał. 

- Profesorze.. 

- Och, niech się pani nie martwi. Nie zamierzam tego robić regularnie. Z zasady nie piję, a jeśli już, to prawie zawsze w samotności. 

- Antyspołeczny nietoperz.

Parsknął.

- Z tego powodu też, jak mniemam, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że drżę na myśl, co mógłbym z siebie wykrztusić pod wpływem trunku. 

- Więc dlaczego pozwolił mi pan pójść ze sobą? 

Uniósł brew. – Czy to wygląda jak Trzy Miotły? 

- Jestem przekonana, że sam by sobie pan też poradził. 

- Dobrze, powiedzmy, że chwilowo odpowiadam uprzejmością na uprzejmość. 

Hermiona poczuła się zbita z tropu. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Alkohol chyba zaczął na niego wreszcie działać – niby jaką uprzejmością odpowiada na jaką uprzejmość? Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie, o czym mówili wcześniej, ale zrezygnowała, kiedy Snape odezwał się znowu. 

- Wie pani, bardzo niewielu ludzi mi ufa. 

Słysząc tę wyraźną podpowiedź, nie była w stanie powstrzymać zdumionego „och!". 

- Proszę nie udawać, że to panią dziwi - mruknął, nie zrozumiawszy jej reakcji. – Nawet po wojnie nie byłem popularną postacią. Skończyłem jako dyrektor jedynie dlatego, że Minerwa zrezygnowała z pracy, żeby dojść do siebie po wojennych przeżyciach. 

- Ha, może za bardzo przykładał się pan do odgrywania czarnego charakteru? Może gdyby był pan choć trochę mniej aspołecznym nietoperzem…" 

- Dlaczego mi pani ufa, panno Granger? – zapytał niemal błagalnym tonem. 

- Czy może pan darować sobie tę „pannę Granger" i mówić do mnie Hermiona? Czuję się tak, jakby miał pan za chwilę zabrać punkty Gryfindorowi. 

- Rozważę pani propozycję, kiedy przestanie pani mówić do mnie „profesorze". 

- Hmm. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w impasie. 

- Unika pani odpowiedzi na pytanie.

- Właściwie kiedy whisky zacznie wywierać na pana jakikolwiek wpływ? 

Drgnęły mu usta.

– Prowadzę z panią rozmowę o — grymas — uczuciach. Czy to nie dość? 

- Też prawda. 

Przez chwilę zbierała myśli, usiłując uporządkować i ująć w słowa wszystkie emocje, jakie nagromadziły się w niej w związku z jego osobą przez większą część jej dzieciństwa i przez całe dorosłe życie. Oczywiście trudno by jej było stworzyć jedną, całościową opinię o Snapie. Ogromnie ją zranił odrzucając jej podanie o praktykę u niego, nie tylko dlatego, że chciała zostać mistrzynią eliksirów, ale również dlatego, że naprawdę podziwiała jego talent i tak bardzo starała się zdobyć jego szacunek... Jakieś pół roku po ukończeniu szkoły postanowiła w końcu przestać upierać się przy jedynym nauczycielu, który nie unosił się nad jej błyskotliwością (poza Trelawney, która się nie liczyła) i zajęła się czymś innym. 

Ale Snape nie pytał teraz, co o nim sądziła w ogólności, więc zapewne uda jej się wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź. 

- Podczas mojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie w ogóle panu nie ufałam - powiedziała powoli. – Byłam pewna, że próbuje pan ukraść Kamień Filozoficzny i przy okazji zabić Harry'ego. To był duży szok, kiedy się dowiedziałam, jak niewłaściwie zinterpretowałam fakty – nie tylko nie był pan „tym złym", ale jeszcze próbował pan uratować Harry'ego przed prawdziwym złoczyńcą. 

- Naprawdę kusiło mnie, by po prostu założyć ręce i patrzeć, jak ten arogancki kretyn spada z miotły. 

- No widzi pan, właśnie o to chodzi. Wyraźnie nienawidził pan Harry'ego. Był pan złośliwy, a czasem okrutny wobec Gryfonów, a o ile wiem, również dla Puchonów i Krukonów. A równocześnie przez te wszystkie lata cały czas starał się pan zachować nas przy życiu, chroniąc szczególnie Harry'ego. Jedno zdaje się wykluczać drugie i - jak sądzę – większość ludzi uznaje za prawdę jedynie pana najbardziej, ehm, widoczne cechy, ignorując fakty świadczące o pana szlachetności. 

- Niech pani nie kreuje mnie na bohatera romantycznego, panno Granger - powiedział, zacinając się niemal niedostrzegalnie przy trudniejszych zbitkach głosek. - Potter musiał przeżyć, aby zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Nie miałem zamiaru dawać się pomiatać temu megalomaniakowi przez resztę mojego nędznego życia. 

- Nie kreuję pana na bohatera romantycznego. Mówię tylko, że pomimo wszystkich pańskich zjadliwych uwag (notabene, nie zapomniałam komentarza o moich zębach), zawsze robił pan wszystko, co było trzeba. Mnóstwo ludzi ryzykuje życiem dla osób, które kochają, ale bardzo niewielu czyni to dla tych, których nie lubi… Tak więc doszłam do wniosku, że wierzył pan tak bezgranicznie w to, co chciał osiągnąć profesor Dumbledore, że poza nim samym był pan chyba najbardziej godny zaufania w całym Zakonie. 

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zaryzykowała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. 

Patrzył na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

– Z pani zębami jest wszystko w porządku - powiedział w końcu.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

– Przebaczyłam to panu dawno temu. W końcu moje zęby rzeczywiście były dość duże, zanim pański drwiący komentarz nie przekonał mnie, by się postarać o niewielką magiczną operację dentystyczną. Zadziwiające, czego może dokonać różdżka. 

Zesztywniał. Był to odruch tak minimalny, że nawet by tego nie zauważyła, gdyby nie pożałowała niefortunnego doboru słów natychmiast po zamknięciu ust.

- Och, bardzo przepraszam, profesorze…

- Nieważne - powiedział szorstko. – Myślę, że mogę już iść. 

Wstał zadziwiająco płynnie jak na człowieka, który wypił cztery głębsze na pusty żołądek, ale do drzwi skierował się już niezbyt pewnym krokiem. Hermiona dogoniła go na ulicy i zanim zdążyła sobie to wyperswadować, ujęła go za ramię. 

- Nie trzeba mi pani… 

- Jest ciemno - powiedziała spokojnie. – Będę się tak czuć bezpieczniej, jeśli to panu oczywiście nie przeszkadza. 

Nie odpowiedział. Ale nie uchylił się.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział** s**zósty, czyli sprawy przybierają gorszy obrót**

Dzięki dziesięciu poprzednim doświadczeniom Hermiona wypracowała sobie stały schemat postępowania w początkowych dniach z wygnanymi czarownicami i czarodziejami (których była zdecydowana większość). Dawała im 24 godziny na nurzanie się w rozpaczy, w jej towarzystwie lub w samotności. Wydobywała z nich wyjaśnienie, dlaczego zostali wypędzeni, ale nie dręczyła ich innymi pytaniami, ani nie zalewała ich informacjami o tym, co dalej. 

W następnej fazie zmuszała ich do wykąpania się, zjedzenia czegoś, przebrania się w czyste ubranie i rozpoczęcia przyspieszonego kursu mugoloznawstwa, tak praktycznego, że w Hogwarcie nikomu się o tym nie śniło. Po mniej więcej dwóch tygodniach wypychała ich do pracy, na początku zazwyczaj na ułamek etatu. 

To prawda, nie była psychologiem, jak zauważył sarkastycznie Snape, ale wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia, że jeśli człowiek ma bez przerwy jakieś zajęcie, nie spędza czasu na rozstrząsaniu Co By Było Gdyby. 

Filantropia Malfoya miała skutek uboczny: ponieważ poza godzinami pracy wszyscy przebywali w jednym miejscu, automatycznie tworzyli dla siebie stałą grupę psychologicznego wsparcia. Nad biurem, kuchnią i salonem znajdowały się trzy piętra sypialni. Niektórzy lokatorzy, przede wszystkim Fred i George, zarabiali już tyle, że mogli bez obaw spróbować życia na własną rękę. Nic nie wskazywało jednak, by ktoś miał ochotę na wyprowadzkę. A bliźniacy kupowali dla domu różne mugolskie urządzenia, ostatnio nawet komputer, lepszy niż ten, którego Hermiona używała do lekcji. Kiedy weszła do salonu ze Snape'm, właśnie się nad nim pochylali. 

- Hej - powiedział Fred nie odwracając głowy. - Hermiona, twój kurs o Internecie omijał najistotniejsze informacje. 

- Oo taak - przytaknął George, z oczyma wlepionymi w ekran. – Myślę, że znaleźliśmy wreszcie coś, w czym mugole przewyższają czarodziejów. 

Na ekranie dojrzała skrawek nagiej skóry i przewróciła oczami.

- W końcu te uroki przestaną was ekscytować - powiedziała. – Prawdopodobnie wtedy, kiedy dojrzałość wreszcie pokona wasze odwieczne starania, by się jej wymknąć. 

- A zatem nigdy – powiedzieli chórem. 

- Uważajcie, ślina wpływa niekorzystnie na klawiaturę – odcięła się bez złośliwości. Nigdy by się do tego przed bliźniakami nie przyznała, ale lubiła ich towarzystwo. Ich niepowstrzymane poczucie humoru było czasem jedyną rzeczą, która ratowała ją przed utratą zmysłów. – Pusta sypialnia jest gotowa? 

- Tata wysprzątał ją wczoraj. Nowy eks? - zapytał bez zainteresowania Fred. Niewiele czasu zabrało bliźniakom ukucie tego terminu na wygnanych eksczarodziejów, eksczłonków magicznego świata.

- Profesor Snape – powiedziała, w płonnej nadziei, że na tym się skończy. 

Odwrócili się w mgnieniu oka, z twarzami rozjaśnionymi uśmiechami godnymi kota z Cheshire. _O nie_, pomyślała z rozpaczą, ale Snape odezwał się zanim zdążyła sama coś wymyślić. 

- Nie wątpię, że wprost umieracie z pragnienia zemsty na mnie za lata szlabanów z Filchem, ale serdecznie wam odradzam podejmowanie takiej próby właśnie dzisiaj - powiedział, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała stal. 

- Rani nas pan - powiedział George, przyciskając dłoń do serca. 

- Po prostu chcemy panu pokazać, jak mile jest tu pan widziany - powiedział Fred. 

- Dokładnie tak mile, jak widział nas pan w Hogwarcie - dodał George. 

- A może tak mile, jak ja powitałam was? - wtrąciła Hermiona, rzucając im wymowne spojrzenie i mając nadzieję, że ten komunikat do nich dotarł. – Tędy, profesorze. 

Poprowadziła go przez trzy piętra schodów – naprawdę robiło na niej wrażenie, że ciągle trzymał się dość pewnie na nogach — i wepchnęła go do ostatniego wolnego pokoju. Będzie musiała dać znać Malfoyowi, że trzeba dodać kolejne piętro. 

Pokazała mu najbliższą łazienkę, wyjaśniła, jak działają kontakty i poinformowała, że pierwsze osoby schodzą na śniadanie już koło szóstej rano, a następnie poszła poszukać ubrań w jego rozmiarze. 

Kiedy wróciła, stał wyglądając przez okno, ciemny mężczyzna w ciemnym pokoju z widokiem na ciemny świat. Położyła cicho ubrania na łóżku i wyszła bez słowa. 

Następnego dnia w południe mocne postanowienie Hermiony, aby zostawić swojego najnowszego podopiecznego w spokoju aż do popołudnia, niemal całkowicie osłabło wskutek ponagleń jej przemożnego pragnienia, by wreszcie dowiedzieć się o wszystkim — począwszy od tego, jak wygląda szpitalny pokój Harry'ego, skończywszy na teoriach Snape'a o podejrzanych siłach stojących za całą sprawą. Po kilku miesiącach spędzonych na minimalizowaniu szkód z zewnątrz, na dbaniu o to, by wygnańcy z magicznego świata nie umierali na ulicach, nareszcie trafiła na trop i czuła, że po prostu musi coś zrobić.  
Znalazła już nową pracę dla Mundungusa – wysłała go do zespołu trudniącego się wywozem śmieci w zakładzie oczyszczania miasta, myśląc z pełną zaciętości satysfakcją: „ciekawe, czy teraz znajdzie tam coś do zwinięcia…". Wyszukała odpowiednie ubranie robocze dla pana Weasleya, którego radość z bycia sprzedawcą w sklepie elektronicznym łączyła się z ponurą determinacją, by nie mieć już nic wspólnego ze światem, który odwrócił się do niego plecami. Skończyła przerabiać z Esseksem Stebbingsem zasady korzystania z poczty mugolskiej, starając się, by zapamiętał w końcu, że nie wszystkie skrzynie z wąskimi otworami służą do wysyłania listów. 

A teraz chodziła tam i z powrotem po swoim gabinecie, ale jako że był on zaledwie dwukrotnie większy od kabiny w miejskich szaletach, zajęcie to nie przynosiło jej żadnej ulgi. 

W myśli ujrzała nagle wizję umierającego Harry'ego — czy toksyczne działanie Wywaru nie prowadziło aby ostatecznie do śmierci? — i to w końcu rozwiało jej skrupuły. 

- Profesorze? – spytała cicho stojąc przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. A potem trochę głośniej: - Profesorze? - A w końcu wrzasnęła: – Proszę odpowiedzieć, bo jak nie, to wchodzę. Trzy, dwa, jeden… O Boże! 

Snape leżał na podłodze twarzą w dół. Podbiegła i odwróciła go na plecy. Ulgę, jaką poczuła, nie widząc krwi, błyskawicznie zastąpiło przerażenie: był tak rozpalony, że jego skóra niemal parzyła w dotyku. 

- Profesorze! - krzyknęła. – Proszę się zbudzić! 

Jęknął, ale poza tym nawet nie drgnął. 

- O nie, o nie, o nie – załamała ręce. - Wiedziałam, że powinnam była pouczyć się magicznej medycyny z panią Pomfrey! Och, och… _Accio_ woda!

Szklanka na stole obok łóżka przyfrunęła do jej wyciągniętej ręki. Hermiona odłożyła różdżkę i podniosła Snape'a do pozycji siedzącej. 

- Albus? – wyszeptał. Zadrgały mu powieki. 

- Nie jestem do cholery Albusem! – powiedziała ostro. Teraz już naprawdę zaczęła się bać, że Snape umiera. – Otwieraj! 

Udało mu się przełknął ze ćwierć szklanki wody. Resztą spryskała mu głowę.

– Więcej - wychrypiał. - Pali. 

Nie musiała mierzyć mu temperatury, by stwierdzić, że ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Spróbowała cofnąć się pamięcią do kursu pierwszej pomocy, który zrobiła na wakacjach między trzecim a czwartym rokiem szkoły — czy pielęgniarka nie zalecała przypadkiem w takich przypadkach kąpieli? Chwyciła znowu różdżkę, rzuciła chłodzące zaklęcie i powoli przelewitowała go z pokoju do łazienki. Głowa opadła mu bezwładnie do tyłu. 

Opuściła go do wanny w ubraniu, i właśnie miała odkręcić do oporu kurek z zimną wodą, kiedy zaczęło się jej wszystko przypominać. Tylko letnia woda. Pacjent musi przyjmować dużo płynów. Znaleźć środek przeciwbólowy i przeciwzapalny. 

- Połknij, do cholery! – wrzasnęła, kiedy paracetamol po raz drugi wysunął mu się z ust i wpadł do wody. Wepchnęła mu ją z powrotem i niemal rozpłakała się z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie ją przełknął. 

- Bardzo dobrze. Nie umrzesz przy mnie, ty cholerny nietoperzu - powiedziała, wycierając mu czoło chusteczką. 

- Nieznośna… baba - wyjęczał. 

W życiu nie pomyślałaby, że jego wyzwiska mogą ją tak bardzo ucieszyć. 

- Co się stało z panną-wiem-to-wszystko? - spytała, aby tylko zmusić go do mówienia. 

- Gdybyś była panną-wiem-to-wszystk0… przyszłabyś… sprawdzić, co się ze mną dzieje… kiedy nie pojawiłem się na śniadaniu – wykrztusił Snape. 

- Chciałam dać panu trochę czasu dla siebie! – powiedziała. Czuła, jak strach o niego ustępuje miejsca poczuciu winy. – Przepraszam… 

- Nie pani wina - wychrypiał. 

- Proszę przestać! Musi być z panem bardzo źle, inaczej nigdy by pan czegoś takiego nie powiedział. 

Roześmiał się, ale śmiech szybko przeszedł w atak kaszlu. 

- Co mogę zrobić? - spytała. – Na pewno czegoś jeszcze panu potrzeba… 

- Jeść – wydobył z siebie. 

- _Accio_ lody na patyku! - zawołała, machając różdżką. Usłyszała, jak trzy piętra niżej drzwi od lodówki otwierają się gwałtownie i jak rozlega się tam ledwo słyszalne, ale wyraźnie zdenerwowane „Oj!". Pół minuty później przywołany produkt był już w jej rękach. 

Snape próbował sam wziąć lody, ale ręka trzęsła mu się tak bardzo, że Hermiona wcisnęła mu ją z powrotem do wody i sama przytrzymała mu lodowy deser. 

- Co pan nawyprawiał? - spytała po chwili, kiedy udało mu się zjeść całe lody i popić je szklanką wody. 

- Miło wiedzieć, że przyjmuje pani z miejsca, iż sam doprowadziłem się do takiego stanu - powiedział tonem zbliżonym do normalnego. 

- No, wczoraj wieczorem wydawał się pan w doskonałym zdrowiu. Nie wypił pan aż tyle. I nikt inny nie zachorował poważnie następnego dnia, więc to nie jest normalna faza procesu wygnania. Co. Pan. Dokładnie. Zrobił? 

- Przeforsowałem - mruknął. – Do tej pory robiło mi się po tym tylko trochę niedobrze. 

Hermiona wlepiła w niego wzrok. – Kretyn. Spędził pan całe przedpołudnie na ćwiczeniu magii bezróżdżkowej? 

- Połowę przedpołudnia. 

- Ależ to niesłychanie niebezpieczne! Kierowanie magią za pomocą ciała jako jedynego narzędzia przewodzącego… 

- Nie mogę żyć bez magii - powiedział, zamykając oczy. – Nie będę. 

- Pomogę panu. 

- Nie chcę pomocy - powiedział jadowitym głosem, akcentując wyraźnie każde słowo. 

- No cóż, w tej chwili jest panu akurat potrzebna – zareplikowała. - Powiedział pan, że mi ufa, profesorze. 

- Tu nie chodzi o zaufanie, panno Granger. 

- Nie… nie, nie chodzi o zaufanie, prawda? - powiedziała z namysłem. – Chodzi o kontrolę. Nie może pan znieść myśli o utracie kontroli. Nie może pan znieść, że to ja mam tu wszystko pod kontrolą. 

Jak w tym stanie udało mu się spiorunować ją wzrokiem – była pewna, że nigdy tego nie zrozumie. 

- Posłuchaj, ty irytujący Ślizgonie – powiedziała lodowato. – Potrzebuję cię tak samo, jak ty potrzebujesz mnie. Jesteś szpiegiem i mistrzem eliksirów — tylko ty możesz mi pomóc uratować Harry'ego. To będzie pierwszy krok do wykurzenia pana lub pani Voldemort Numer Dwa, a kiedy to już zrobimy, ci idioci z Ministerstwa będą musieli pozwolić wam wrócić. 

Kiedy przerwała na chwilę, by nabrać oddechu, doznała olśnienia i dodała: - Ale do tego czasu nie będzie tutaj żadnego głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, słyszy pan? Nie oczekuję, że naprawdę doceni pan subtelne piękno asymilowania się z mugolami, ale mogę panu to wszystko pokazać, jeśli tylko nie jest pan tak wielkim bałwanem, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać. 

- Hmmm. Jesteś bardziej pociągająca jako ja - po ustach błąkał mu się uśmiech. 

- To co, umowa stoi? – spytała zdecydowanym tonem. 

Podniósł mokrą rękę i uścisnął jej dłoń. Jego skóra — dzięki Bogu, pomyślała — była tylko trochę za gorąca. – A teraz pomóż mi wyjść z tej cholernej letniej wody, Hermiono.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział** **siódmy, czyli samopomoc**

Uparła się, że ma iść natychmiast do łóżka i objęła go w pasie, widząc, jak zjeżył się na myśl o kolejnej podróży z napędem marki _Mobilicorpus_. Jeszcze tylko jedno osuszające zaklęcie i Snape wsunął się pod kołdrę.

- Czy mam z panem chwilę posiedzieć? – zapytała Hermiona, podając mu kolejną szklankę z wodą.

- Nie matkuj mi_ -_powiedział z rozdrażnieniem. – Nie pukam do śmierci bram.

- Trzy godziny temu sądził pan, że jestem Dumbledore'm - zauważyła.

- To wywołało… niezbyt fortunne wspomnienia – powiedział niemal niedosłyszalnie.

- Och. Jak… jak często wracał pan do Hogwartu ranny ?

- Od czasu do czasu.

Parsknęła z dezaprobatą. – Szczerze, jak Voldemort chciał utrzymać przy sobie jakichkolwiek zwolenników…

- Nie, nie, nie powinna pani wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Tylko raz byłem torturowany przez Czarnego Pana… Tej nocy, gdy odzyskał ciało, a ja wróciłem, by go przekonać, że jestem nadal jego lojalnym szpiegiem w Hogwarcie. Wierzył, że łatwiej mnie będzie czytać po Cruciatusie. Na szczęście mylił się.

- Czyli… To inni śmierciożercy? Czy aurorzy?

- Aurorzy, w czasie walk. A teraz, jeśli mi pani wybaczy…

- Oczywiście, profesorze - powiedziała, wyjmując mu z dłoni pustą szklankę. – Słodkich snów.

Spędziła wyjątkowo bezowocną godzinę, starając się przekonać Erniego Pranga, że nie jest w stanie załatwić mu pracy kierowcy piętrusa, pomimo jego doświadczenia zdobytego za kierownicą Błędnego Rycerza, a potem już tylko siedziała przy kuchennym stole, oszołomiona od kłębiących się jej w głowie myśli, aż do chwili, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Fred, by zacząć przygotowywać kolację.

- Hermiona, wszystko w porządku? - powiedział zatroskany, stawiając garnek z wodą na kuchence.

- Nie - odparła. I z rozpędu powiedziała mu wszystko: o uwięzieniu Harry'ego. O konieczności przygotowania się do nowej, innej wojny z wrogiem bez twarzy. O Snapie.

- Przepraszam, że się z niego wczoraj nabijaliśmy – powiedział poważnie.

- Och, Fred, jestem pewna, że to nie przez to…

- Powinniśmy byli z tym poczekać do dzisiaj albo do jutra – kontynuował tym samym tonem. – To żadna zabawa, kiedy Snape jest w depresji.

- Kretyn - powiedziała z sympatią.

- No to co z tym zrobimy?

- Jeszcze nie wiem… Chciałabym to jeszcze rozebrać na części pierwsze z profesorem…

- Zdaje mi się, że już coś dzisiaj rozbierałaś - uśmiechnął się szeroko Fred.

- O przepraszam, był w wannie ubrany od stóp do głów. Rzeczywiście spędziliście sporo czasu nad pornografią, co?

- Ach, niestety, nie tyle, ile byśmy chcieli. Ale dla Harry'ego George i ja możemy się na chwilę od tego oderwać. No więc, kiedy wypinamy się na Malfoya i zainteresujemy sprawą ludzi z Hogwartu?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – To delikatna sprawa. To znaczy, zgadzam się z tobą, dość już bezczynności, ale wszyscy nauczyciele, na których naprawdę można polegać, są niedostępni. Snape jest tutaj. McGonagall gdzieś się zaszyła, nie sądzę, by naprawdę udało jej się wrócić do siebie po wojnie. Flitwick …- Potrząsnęła głową. – Biedny Flitwick.

- Prawie mu się udało dotrwać do końca bitwy. Niezbyt sprawiedliwe.

Zamilkli na chwilę.

- A Vector? Albo Sinistra? Albo Hagrid? – spytał Fred.

- Ani jedna, ani druga nie nadaje się specjalnie do walki, nie wydaje ci się? Zostały w zamku, kiedy wszyscy inni pomaszerowali do Hogsmeade. Hagrid jest bardzo odważny, ale fatalny, jeśli chodzi o zachowywanie tajemnicy. Wolałabym go raczej w to nie wciągać, bo inaczej skończy jako pełny eks, a nie tylko czarodziej z różdżką ukrytą w parasolu — nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby powiedzieć to, o czym myślisz, Fred, bo dostaniesz szlaban na Internet — a właściwie cała reszta to, jak słyszałam, zupełnie nowi pracownicy.

Przetarła oczy, które nagle zaczęły ją piec. – Gdyby tylko Tonks i Shacklebolt nie byli w Ministerstwie wtedy, kiedy śmierciożercy wysadzili pierwszy poziom…

- Wiesz co, Hermiona - powiedział powoli Fred – właśnie mi przyszło do głowy, że ten śmierdzący Malfoy mógł mieć rację, kiedy radził się nie wychylać.

- Ale nikt z nas nie wiedział wtedy o Harry'm - zaprotestowała. – To diametralnie zmienia sytuację — nie możemy już biernie czekać, aż coś się samo zmieni. Malfoy nie może wszystkiego naprawić pociągając za sznurki w tyle sceny albo starając się pozbyć Knota. Na litość, to Knot może być tym nowym Czarnym Panem i to on może pozbyć się Malfoya.

- No wiesz, Malfoy też mógłby być nowym Czarnym Panem.

- Och, już przez to przechodziliśmy. Walczył po stronie Zakonu.

- Jeżeli chce przejąć władzę, to naprawdę jest dla niego niezwykle wygodne, że nie musi się już martwić, że tata zostanie wybrany na ministra - powiedział Fred i zaczął odliczać na palcach. – Ty nie stanowisz zagrożenia, bo myślisz, że jest dobry. Snape jest usunięty z drogi. Być może Malfoy wyeksował Notta, żeby odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia. Ale zresztą to w tej chwili nieważne. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że oczywiście musimy coś zrobić, ale może powinniśmy działać sami i nie ryzykować nawiązywania nowych kontaktów. Nie wychylajmy się. Im mniej osób wtajemniczonych, tym mniej prawdopodobne, że ktoś nam przeszkodzi.

- To ma sens - powiedziała niechętnie Hermiona. – Ale nie podobają mi się nasze szanse. Jest nas dwanaścioro — no, trzynaścioro, jeśli doliczyć Malfoya…

- Czego na pewno nie zrobię – prychnął Fred.

- No to dwanaścioro, z czego tylko ja mam różdżkę. Musiałabym być tak zarozumiała jak Percy, aby myśleć, że mogę powstrzymać w pojedynkę nowego Czarnego Pana.

- Wiesz przecież, że nawet na nas nie spojrzał na rozprawie, dupek jeden. Hej, on też mógłby być Czarnym Panem!

- Mówisz tak, jakbyś chciał, żeby to była prawda.

- Taak – rozmarzył się Fred. – Wtedy mógłbym go sprać na kwaśne jabłko, a mama nic by mi nie mogła powiedzieć.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział** **ósmy, czyli banici**

W przekonaniu, że były szpieg będzie bardziej pomocny w opracowywaniu strategii działania niż były właściciel sklepu z akcesoriami do płatania figli, Hermiona wzięła dwa talerze ze spaghetti i poszła do pokoju Snape'a, aby zobaczyć, czy czuje się na siłach zjeść z nią roboczą kolację.

Siedział w łóżku. Był blady, ale niezaprzeczalnie przytomny. Miał rozpiętą do połowy koszulę i nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądał tak przystępnie.

- Czy może pan jeść i myśleć w tym samym czasie? - spytała.

- Jeśli natychmiast czegoś nie zjem, może się okazać, że już nigdy nie będę myślał - odparł. – Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że od wczoraj rana nie miałem w ustach niczego poza alkoholem, wodą i tą zamarzniętą miksturą. Czy usiłuje mnie pani zabić, panno Granger?

- Wcześniej zdołał pan jakoś zwrócić do mnie po imieniu - powiedziała z wyrzutem.

- Byłem w delirium.

- Hmm. Proszę, to pańska kolacja, ale nie wyjdę, dopóki nie porozmawiamy o tym, jakie kroki należy teraz podjąć. Czas, by zaczął pan zarabiać na utrzymanie.

- Dobrze. Ja będę jadł, a pani będzie mówić. Nie mogę snuć jakichkolwiek domysłów, póki się nie dowiem, kto został skazany na banicję i dlaczego.

Włożył sobie do ust tyle spaghetti, ile się tylko dało i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

- Wie pan o Weasleyach i Theo. Potem przyszła kolej na Amelię Bones.

- Co takiego? Słyszałem, że poszła na emeryturę.

- Tak utrzymuje Ministerstwo, a jej krewni skwapliwie zaczęli powtarzać oficjalną wersję, ponieważ są przekonani, że sprzeniewierzyła w departamencie, w którym pracowała, 10 000 galeonów. Kilka dni przed jej aresztowaniem na jej koncie w Gringotcie pojawił się duży depozyt, przy czym pani Bones przysięga, że nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

- Gdyby nadal była szefową Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, prawdopodobnie jadłbym właśnie w tej chwili kolację w Wielkiej Sali - powiedział ponuro Snape.

- No cóż, nie mogła zapobiec wygnaniu Weasleyów ani Thea. Ale próbowała i to prawdopodobnie ją zgubiło. Powiedziała, że jej zastępca, Dawlish — zdaje mi się, że ma na imię Devon — to typ, który jest przekonany, że wszyscy dookoła są kryminalistami. Jest zdecydowanym zwolennikiem łamania różdżek. Teraz to on jest tam szefem.

- A zatem Bones byłaby kulą u nogi dla Czarnego Pana, starającego się potajemnie przejąć władzę od zewnątrz, zaś Dawlish może mu – paradoksalnie - tylko pomóc w osiągnięciu celu. Nie będzie zbyt uważnie przyglądał się materiałom dowodowym i prawdopodobnie już zmusił podwładnych, by robili to, co on. Wybornie. Następny?

- Essex Stebbings, za szpiegostwo.

- Hufflepuff – prychnął Snape. - Robi przyzwoite eliksiry, fatalnie kłamie. Czy to aby nie on był kierownikiem działu eliksirów w Ministerstwie?

- Tak właśnie. Oskarżono go o przekazywanie Niemcom tajnych informacji o badaniach nad eliksirami.

- Ciekawe, że Europa zdołała wyrwać się ze szponów Voldemorta tylko po to, by teraz oddawać się błahym sprzeczkom. To nader zabawne. Tyle że im bardziej Wielka Brytania izoluje się od reszty świata, tym mocniej czuję pętlę zaciskającą nam się wokół szyi.

- Tak – zgodziła się Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. – Ktoś mógłby z łatwością wykorzystać to do swoich celów, nie uważa pan? No cóż, nie rozumiem jeszcze, co się kryje za wygnaniem Esseksa, chociaż przypuszczam, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z Harrym. Ale Essex wypełniał zamówienia na składniki tylko w samym Ministerstwie, a nie dla Świętego Munga, więc wątpię, czy byłby w stanie połączyć jedno z drugim i wymyślić, że ktoś tam stosuje Wywar.

- Była pani dużo lepsza z eliksirów niż on. Nawet gdyby odwiedził Pottera, z pewnością nie zdołałby się tego domyślić, jeśli pani się to nie udało – powiedział Snape, rzucając komplementem, jakby to nic nie znaczyło… A tymczasem był to jedyny komplement, jakim kiedykolwiek raczył ją obdarzyć. Aż zakręciło się jej w głowie.

- Zastanowimy się nad jego przypadkiem później - powiedział, odstawiając pusty talerz i rozprostowując palce. – Proszę mi podać pergamin i pióro.

- Przykro mi, profesorze. Tylko mugolskie przybory. To część programu reedukacyjnego.

Wyszła, wracając po chwili z żółtym brulionem i długopisem kulkowym bez nasadki. Spiorunował wzrokiem ją i oba przedmioty, jakby mu ubliżały, a potem wyrwał je Hermionie z rąk.

- Nie mogą być aż takie złe - zaprotestowała, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

- Ale brak im naturalności. Dziwnie pachną. I są szpetne.

- Ale da się nimi zrobić to samo, nie rozsmarowując przy tym na sobie ton atramentu. Och, prawda, pan i tak nie musiałby się tym martwić - dodała z łobuzerskim uśmiechem - bo i tak nikt nie byłby w stanie zauważyć, że się pan oblał atramentem.

- Jeśli skończyła już pani komentować moją garderobę…

- Tak, tak. Następna ofiara. Zobaczmy… to był Corante Lovegood, skazany za notoryczne zniesławianie.

- Wydawca „Żonglera"? Hm. To pasuje bardziej do sprawy Bones. Ona reprezentowała sprawiedliwe siły policyjne, coś niezbędnego. A on — przykro to przyznać — był u nas czymś, co najbardziej zbliżało się do wolnej prasy. Jak widać, nasz tajemniczy przeciwnik za nią nie przepada.

- Lub przeciwniczka – powiedziała Hermiona. – Proszę nie zapominać, że możemy tu mieć do czynienia z Czarną… eee… Panią. Chyba nie ma to równie sugestywnego brzmienia…

- Jakiejkolwiek płci byłaby ta osoba - skrzywił się Snape – kontroluje ona Aurorów i prasę. To oczywiste, skoro „Dzienny Prorok"niewydrukował ani słowa o banicjach, poza Weasleyami i mną, a ich historie na nasz temat miały wyraźnie na celu zniszczenie naszych wizerunków. Przy braku antyrządowej prasy nie dysponujemy żadnym środkiem przekazu, w którym moglibyśmy powiadomić resztę obywateli o naszej sytuacji i, rzecz jasna, o stanie Pottera.

- O, i proszę pamiętać: jeśli to Knot, nasz zły charakter może ustanawiać nowe prawa. Jego najważniejsza przeszkoda na drodze do reelekcji została zmugolizowana.

- Ma z pewnością najwięcej możliwości, by zmienić bieg spraw w Ministerstwie – powiedział Snape, stukając długopisem w notatnik i wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – Mimo to nie możemy zakładać, że wszystkiemu winien jest Knot. Wiem, że uwielbia władzę, ale mogą w tym brać udział również inne siły. Oczywiście w tej chwili równie dobrze możemy uznać, że naszym anonimowym wrogiem jest Ministerstwo, ponieważ wydaje się ono działać w zmowie z osobą, która stoi za całą tą sprawą.

- To logiczne. No dobrze. Po panu Lovegoodzie przyszła kolej na Erniego Pranga, który kierował Błędnym Rycerzem - to jest do chwili, kiedy Ministerstwo ogłosiło,że wjechał nim prosto w tłum mugoli wychodzących ze stadionu po meczu piłki nożnej.

- Nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden nikczemny powód, dla którego chciano by wygnać tego krótkowzrocznego staruszka. A może rzeczywiście jest winny?

- On sam nie wie. Powiedział, że droga przed nim była całkowicie pusta i nagle znikąd pojawiła się na niej grupa ludzi. Stało się to zbyt szybko, by mógł zareagować. Nie pamięta, co się stało potem. Sądzi, że zemdlał.

- Ciekawe…

- O, a następny był Mundungus, wygnany za „handel towarami czarnorynkowymi": jestem pewna, że to robił. Tak właściwie, zastanawiam się, czy aby nie wyrzucić go z naszego czarodziejskiego podziemia.

- Choć niezmiernie by mnie to uradowało, myślę, że powinniśmy go tu zatrzymać, choćby ze względu na to, że mógłby zdradzić lokalizację naszej kwatery.

- Nie może. Dom jest pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa. Nie chciałam, by Ministerstwo połapało się, co kombinuję i gdzieto robię.

Snape był pod wrażeniem. – To dlatego Lucjusz wręczył mi adres na kartce pergaminu. Kto jest strażnikiem tajemnicy?

- Ja. Chciał nim być Lucjusz, ale uparłam się, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

- Dobrze - powiedział ponuro. – Ufam Lucjuszowi tylko do pewnego stopnia.

- Ale.. Ale sądziłam… Nie myśli pan chyba, że to rzeczywiście on jest tym draniem? A ja zawsze wstawiałam się za tym snobem, ilekroć bliźniacy zaczynali wieszać na nim psy…

- Fakt, że otarł się o klęskę, jaką ponieśli śmierciożercy, w niczym nie osłabił jego pragnienie panowania nad światem. W ten sposób wie, gdzie wszyscy jesteśmy, choć ryzykuje jednocześnie, że sam stworzy tu sporą grupę ludzi, która może mu wejść w drogę, więc myślę, że jest raczej mało prawdopodobnym kandydatem.  
Przerwał i spojrzał na notatnik. – Brakuje nam jeszcze jednego, prawda?

- Numer jedenasty — wyrzucony zaledwie tydzień temu — to pan Ollivander.

Snape zaklął pod nosem.

- To wyjątkowo źle rokuje. Przypuszczam, że skoro nie ma żadnych krewnych, Ministerstwo przejęło jego sklep i spis produktów. 

- To właśnie doniósł nam Lucjusz. Mówił, że wmawiają ludziom, że pan Ollivander nie żyje, rozgłaszając na przykład, że „biedny staruszek odszedł od nas na dobre". Ale czemu miałoby służyć prowadzenie jego sklepu? Już i tak mogą śledzić nielegalne zaklęcia rzucane różdżkami Ollivandera.

- Tak, ale to wszystko, co mogą. Nie mogliby dodawać nowych zaklęć śledzących bez jego listy klientów, a tym samym bez jego pozwolenia. W gruncie rzeczy banicja Ollivandera to najbardziej złowieszczy znak ze wszystkich. Radziłbym pani nie używać zbyt często własnej różdżki, dopóki nie dowiemy się, co knuje Ministerstwo.

Hermiona prychnęła ze złością. – Gdyby pan Ollivander nie był tak zamknięty w sobie, sam mógłby mi o tym powiedzieć. Udało mi się od niego dowiedzieć, że oskarżono go o sprzedawanie w ostatnim czasie tak źle wykonanych różdżek, że wybuchały dzieciom w twarz. Od tego wyznania wydobyłam z niego nie więcej niż dwadzieścia słów.  
O nie – dodała, ujrzawszy jego wyraz twarzy – nie ma żadnych dowodów. Tylko dokumenty ze Świętego Munga, a dobrze wiemy, jak bardzo są wiarygodne.

Snape postukał znów długopisem w notatnik, przyglądając się liście.

- Nie powiedziała mi pani, gdzie pracował pan Nott – odezwał się nagle.

- Och! To rzeczywiście jedna z najdziwniejszych historii. Był ochroniarzem Knota. A wydawałoby się, że ten drań chciałby mieć go w takiej sytuacji przy sobie.

Snape uniósł brew. - Nott musi coś wiedzieć. Rozmawiała z nim pani o tym?

- Oczywiście, za kogo mnie pan bierze? Ale upiera się, że nie przychodzi mu do głowy żaden powód, dla którego Knot chciałby się go pozbyć. Uwierzy pan? Mówi nawet, że mieli dobry kontakt. Jednego dnia pilnuje go podczas publicznych wystąpień, następnego zostaje postawiony przed Wizengamotem. Wspomniał, że tuż przed aresztowaniem Knot zachowywał się wobec niego dość chłodno, ale nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że minister jest w to prawdopodobnie zamieszany.

- Gdybyśmy jednak założyli, że nie ma żadnego spisku, jest na to proste, choć okrutne wyjaśnienie: przy całej histerii na temat śmierciożerców, która rozpowszechniła się po wypadku Pottera, Knot mógł dojść do wniosku, że utrzymywanie bliskich kontaktów z synem członka Wewnętrznego Koła nie jest dla niego korzystne, zwłaszcza tuż przed wyborami. Zapomniał, bo akurat tak mu było wygodnie, że sam pan Nott nigdy nie był śmierciożercą. Najobrzydliwszy przejaw tendencji antyślizgońskich. 

Hermiona przewróciła oczyma.

- Ale dlaczego w takim razie po prostu nie wyrzucił Thea z pracy?

- Po prostu przedstawiam alternatywną teorię. Osobiście uważam, że rzeczywiście mamy do czynienia ze spiskiem.

- No i jak pan sądzi, o co tu chodzi? Może pan znaleźć w tej liście jakiś logiczny schemat? Chciałabym wierzyć, że wszystkie te banicje mają głębszy sens, ale niektóre wyglądają tak, jakby poza oficjalnym powodem nie miały innego wyjaśnienia.

- Jest jeden wspólny mianownik, choć trochę zbyt oczywisty, by móc oprzeć na nim jakąś teorię. Wszyscy jesteśmy czarodziejami czystej krwi. Prawdopodobnie Ministerstwo założyło, że nie poradzimy sobie w mugolskim świecie, a może nawet tu zginiemy. Poza tym nie mam pojęcia, co mogłoby nas łączyć.

- Co pan radzi? – spytała Hermiona.

- Potrzebujemy więcej danych. Powinna pani dyskretnie popytać tu i ówdzie. W przeciwnym razie będziemy musieli czekać, aż Ministerstwo podejmie bardziej decydujący krok. Ja w każdym razie nie widzę, jak moglibyśmy udaremnić spisek czy nawet oswobodzić Pottera w obecnej sytuacji. Nie mamy nawet pojęcia, komu można ufać.

Westchnął - i natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że jest wyczerpany. Jego twarz przybrała niemal ten sam kolor, co jego biała koszula, pod oczyma miał ciemne cienie. Wstała z krzesła, pochyliła się nad łóżkiem, odgarnęła mu włosy i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, by sprawdzić, czy ma gorączkę.

- Co pani wyprawia? – warknął, sztywniejąc pod wpływem jej dotyku.

- Ciągle nie doszedł pan do siebie, profesorze. Nie powinnam była pana obarczać tym wszystkim. W dodatku tuż po tym, jak spędził pan parę godzin na doprowadzaniu swojego organizmu do stanu wrzenia, i to od środka.

- Posługiwanie się magią bezróżdżkową bez wyrządzania szkód jest możliwe…

- Jeśli nie przeszkadza panu, że najpierw sobie samemu wyrządzi pan krzywdę, zdobywając w tej magii odpowiednią praktykę – odcięła się Hermiona, odkładając notatnik i długopis na stolik nocny. – Proszę się jeszcze przespać. Będę mogła spokojnie odpocząć, wiedząc, że obiecał mi pan nie wystawiać więcej swojego zdrowia na takie ryzyko.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Snape pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. W końcu niczego jej tak naprawdę nie obiecał. Znał mugoli na tyle, by wiedzieć, jakie znaczenie przypisują uściskowi dłoni, ale panna Granger najwyraźniej nie zwróciła uwagi, że nie ma on żadnej wartości dla czarodziei.

Choć nie miał zamiaru podejmować natychmiast kolejnych prób posługiwania się bezróżdżkową magią, uznał, że będzie mógł sobie na to pozwolić za dzień lub dwa, tym razem rozsądniej zwiększając intensywność treningu. Poza głębokim, rozpaczliwym pragnieniem odzyskania elementarnej siły, którą znał całe swoje życie, zaczęło w nim kiełkować podejrzenie, że może to być nader przydatna umiejętność, skoro Ministerstwo było w stanie sprawować nieograniczoną kontrolę nad wszystkimi różdżkami produkcji krajowej. Logikę tego rozumowania powinna ujrzeć nawet jego apodyktyczna opiekunka.

Po prostu nie powie jej o tym, póki nie stanie się to już faktem dokonanym.

_A/N:1. Essex Stebbings: W książkach J.K. Rowling brak imienia tej postaci, dlatego pozwoliłam sobie je wymyślić. Stebbings to droga wEssex.  
2. Devon Dawlish: Podobny problem. Dawlish jest kurortem na południowym wybrzeżu Devonu.  
3. Corante Lovegood: Ech, brakuje nam sporo imion… „The Corante": tak nazywała się pierwsza prywatna anglojęzyczna gazeta posiadająca tytuł (przypis tłumaczki: przypominam, że fanfik został napisany po „Zakonie Feniksa" i z tym właśnie związane są wszelkie rozbieżności z późniejszym kanonem)._


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział** **dziewiąty, czyli lekcje**

- Dobrze, panie Lovegood, teraz pan – powiedziała Hermiona zachęcająco do drobnego mężczyzny z wyłupiastymi oczami.

Wziął od niej telefon, ostrożnie wystukał numer, który mu podała i zastygł w oczekiwaniu, słuchając z powątpiewaniem dzwonka po drugiej stronie linii. Ludzie siedzący w kręgu wokół niego usłyszeli dalekie „Halo, czym mogę służyć?"

- Ee, tak… tak. Chciałbym zamówić cztery duże pizze. Hm, jedną z grzybami, jedną z pepper — pepperoni — i dwie margarity. N-nie, dziękuję, sami po nie przyjdziemy.

Wyłączył telefon i osunął się drżąc na krzesło.

- Nie lubię tej formy komunikacji, Hermiono - powiedział żałobnie. – Bezcielesne głosy… Rozmawiając przez kominek przynajmniej widać twarz rozmówcy. To… to nie jest normalne.

Stłumiła chichot (wtykanie głowy w zielone płomienie nigdy nie wydawało się jej czymś normalnym) i poważnie pokiwała głową. – Wszystko, co nowe, wydaje się na początku dziwne - powiedziała. – Ale telefony są naprawdę bardzo użyteczne, i poradził sobie pan lepiej, niż w ubiegłym tygodniu, kiedy dzwonił pan do biblioteki. Czy ktoś ma jakieś uwagi?

- N-n-nie, ani jednej – powiedział ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku George, rozciągnięty na podłodze.

- Ty też miałeś swoje piękne chwile - powiedziała Hermiona, układając się tak, żeby móc łaskotać go palcami stóp w brzuch. – Wyraźnie pamiętam, jak obiecywałeś w Clarion's Coffeehouse, że wyślesz im CV sową.

- A cóż takiego w nim pan umieścił? – wycedził Snape, który wyglądał jeszcze bardziej ponuro niż zazwyczaj; jako że nie mógł rzucić zaklęcia golącego, na jego bladej twarzy pojawił się dwudniowy zarost w odcieniu najgłębszej z możliwych czerni. – „Lata 1996-2001: irytowanie wszystkich dorosłych czarodziejów na Wyspach Brytyjskich?'"

- „Lata 1996–2001: właściciel i kierownik sklepu z zabawkami" - powiedział Fred. – Ciekawi mnie, w co rozsądnego mógłby pan zamienić eliksiry.

- W chemię – odparł bez wahania.

- Ee… Profesorze – zaczęła Hermiona – to nie jest dokładnie to samo…

- Jestem tego w pełni świadomy. Przeczytałem tyle o tej nauce, że przekonująco mógłbym udawać byłego nauczyciela chemii, pod warunkiem że nie będę szukał pracy akurat w tej branży.

- Tak, błagam, niech pan nie uczy – powiedział Fred. – Myślę, że mugolątka by tego nie przeżyły.

- Do tej pory mamy po panu blizny – poinformował George, łaskocząc Hermionę w stopy.

- No nie, może nie dosłownie - powiedział z zadumą Fred. – Pani Pomfrey usunęła te, które nam zostały po ostatniej karze, gdy wysłał nas pan do Zakazanego Lasu.

- Kto pójdzie po pizzę? – zapytała Hermiona, próbując zapobiec sprzeczce. A poza tym naprawdę ktoś musiał pójść po pizzę. Minusem mieszkania w domu pod Fideliusem było to, że dostawy na miejsce zupełnie nie wchodziły w grę.

Theo, który siedział w kącie z tomem _Czarodzieja z Oz_ i co jakiś czas parskał nad nim z ironicznym smiechem, podniósł głowę. – Kazałaś mi pójść po jedzenie w moim pierwszym tygodniu pobytu tutaj, więc myślę, że kolej na profesora. Niech pan na mnie nie patrzy takim wzrokiem, to będzie pouczająca wyprawa.

- W porządku – powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając rękę do Snape'a, by pomimo jego wyraźnej niechęci pomóc mu wstać z fotela. – Chodźmy, pizze powinny być gotowe, kiedy dojdziemy na miejsce.

- Hej! – oburzył się George. – A ja musiałem iść sam, samiutki!

- Ale zdążyłam was już wtedy nauczyć, jak używać mugolskich pieniędzy.

- Hmmm, wydaje mi się, że po prostu lubi mnie bardziej niż was – powiedział Snape. Idąc do drzwi uśmiechnął się kpiąco do bliźniaków, ale zanim zamknął je za sobą, Fredowi udało się dodać swoje trzy grosze:

- Taak, mnie nigdy nie wykąpała!

Hermiona prowadziła Snape'a zatłoczoną ulicą, ciągnąc go za ramię mocniej, niż to było konieczne. Na jej twarzy rysowała się irytacja, widoczna nawet w wieczornym zmroku.

- Nienawidzę pana - powiedziała. – Kiedy już raz się czegoś takiego uczepią, nigdy nie odpuszczą.

Rzucił na nią ukradkowe spojrzenie, zauważając z ciekawością, że ma lekko zarumienione policzki.

- Panno Granger, niech pani nie będzie śmieszna, jestem od pani 20 lat starszy. Nie myślą na poważnie, że się pani podobam.

- To, że coś jest mało prawdopodobne, nie ma dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Te łobuzy nawet sympatię okazują w nietypowy sposób – potrząsnęła głową, uśmiechając się mimo woli.

– Dzięki nim życie jest ciekawsze, ale czasami marzę o tym, by Ministerstwo wygnało również kilka czarownic w ich wieku, żeby przestali się mnie czepiać.

Kiedy przebiegali przez skrzyżowanie, rozmowa przygasła. Snape mruknął coś niezbyt pochlebnego o mugolskim systemie transportu, ale odzyskał zimną krew, kiedy bezpiecznie dotarli z powrotem na chodnik.

- Nie wykluczałbym możliwości dalszych banicji - powiedział. – A swoją drogą, w jaki sposób dowiaduje się pani o tym, co się tam dzieje, jeśli nie prenumeruje pani „Proroka"? Nie żeby ten szmatławiec dawał wiele użytecznych informacji, ale wydaje się pani równie odcięta od nowin, jak my.

- Raz w tygodniu dostajemy sowę od Malfoya. A pani Weasley odwiedza nas prawie codziennie z Ronem i Ginny, chociaż akurat teraz cała rodzina jest w Rumunii z Charliem. No, w każdym razie ci, którzy nie zostali wyeksowani. O, i Percy. W każdym razie jest prościej, jeśli ja też tu mieszkam.

- Nie tęskni pani za tym? – zapytał cicho.

Nie musiała pytać, co ma na myśli. - Czasem. Lubiłam moją pracę i lubiłam ludzi, z którymi pracowałam — Badaczami najniższego szczebla byli też Dean Thomas i Roger Davies, i naprawdę świetnie nam razem szło. Ale magiczny świat to… hm…

- Niezbyt wygodne miejsce dla osoby z mugolskiej rodziny.

W jego głosie brzmiało zrozumienie i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że zapewne po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu pojął, jak naprawdę się czuła.

- Zawsze musiałam udowadniać swoją wartość. Myślałam, że zostawiłam to za sobą, kiedy dostałam dyplom - wyjaśniła. - Och, dostałam tę pracę bez problemu, ale potem już tam po prostu utknęłam. Wiem, że pracowałam tam tylko dwa i pół roku, ale patrzyłam, jak czarodzieje czystej krwi, moi rówieśnicy, dostają podwyżki, a nawet awansują, i coś takiego zaczyna wreszcie człowieka gryźć. Nie lubię czuć bez przerwy urazy — to niezdrowe.

Przeszli w milczeniu jeden kwartał, aż w końcu Hermiona wybuchnęła:

- Czy to dlatego nie przyjął mnie pan na praktykę do siebie? Bo moi rodzice są mugolami?

Wyglądał na urażonego.

- Wyjaśniłem, dlaczego. Irytowała mnie pani.

- Czas przeszły, profesorze? – trąciła go żartobliwie łokciem, z niejasną ulgą, że czarodziejska wersja rasizmu nie zaliczała się jednak raczej do jego wad. – Już pana nie irytuję?

- W tej chwili tak - powiedział ponuro. – Wówczas problem polegał na tym, że nie mogłem mieć pewności, że zrobi pani dokładnie to, co powiem. Mówiłem „Panno Granger, proszę nie pomagać Longbottomowi", a pani kiwała głową i czekała, aż się odwrócę, by zrobić dokładnie na odwrót… Wie pani, że niewiele brakowało, a nie przyjęto by go do pracy w Departamencie Herbologii w Ministerstwie? Tak straszne były jego wyniki z eliksirów na egzaminie kwalifikacyjnym. 

- Och - powiedziała cichutko. – Nie wiedziałam. 

- Nie nadaje się pani na praktykantkę. Chce pani sprawować kontrolę. Walczylibyśmy ze sobą bezustannie.  
Snape nie owijał w bawełnę.

- Nie o to chodzi, że chcę wszystko kontrolować… Och, no dobrze, chcę – przyznała w odpowiedzi na jego parsknięcie – ale naprawdę potrafię słuchać poleceń. Po prostu myślałam, że traktował pan Neville'a tak źle. Wiedział pan, że przez pewien czas bał się pana bardziej niż Voldemorta? Nie mógł się skoncentrować na lekcjach u pana, więc pomyślałam, że odrobina mojej pomocy trochę wyrówna tę niesprawiedliwość.

- Wydawało mi się, że powiedziała pani, że mi pani ufa – powiedział obniżając głos do uwodzicielskiego barytonu, wyraźnie odgrywając się na niej za ich wspólne przeżycie z wanną.

- Jako członkowi Zakonu ufam panu tak, że postawiłabym na szali własne życie. Jako nauczycielowi ufam panu tak, że nie postawiłabym na szali nawet pańskiego życia.

- A mimo to chciała pani spędzić ze mną kolejne dwa lata - powiedział, spoglądając na nią przenikliwie. – To wiążący magiczny kontrakt, podobny do małżeńskiego, tyle że nie ma w nim żadnej wątpliwości, która z dwóch osób ma pełnię władzy. Dlaczegóż chciałaby pani wchodzić w taki układ?

- Bo muszę wiedzieć.

- Co dokładnie?

- Wszystko.

Zapadła cisza. Spojrzała na niego: miał zaciśnięte zęby i zwężone oczy.

- Profesorze?

- Każdy straszliwy błąd w moim życiu był bezpośrednim skutkiem potrzeby wiedzy -powiedział chłodno. – Niech pani uważa, by nie wpaść w obsesję, nawet na punkcie eliksirów.

Doszli właśnie do pizzerii, i dobrze, bo Hermionie nie przyszła do głowy żadna sensowna replika.

***

W środku wręczyła mu sześć banknotów, by zapoznał się z nimi w kolejce do kasy. Przyjrzał się im uważnie, choć niewiele było do zobaczenia: na każdym widniała uśmiechająca się lekko kobieta w koronie, a jedynymi różnicami, jakie spostrzegł, były kolory i cyfry. Ten system wydawał się prostszy od czarodziejskiego systemu monetarnego, choć bardziej ostentacyjny.

- Dwadzieścia cztery funty - powiedział znudzonym głosem kasjer.

Kiedy Hermiona odwróciła się, by wziąć z powrotem pieniądze, Snape położył na wyciągniętej dłoni chłopaka czerwony banknot z liczbą 20 i niebieski z liczbą 5. Zdumienie malujące się na twarzy Hermiony było dokładnie tym, na co miał nadzieję.

- Jakim cudem… — zaczęła, kiedy wyszli z pizzerii obładowani ciepłymi pudłami.

- Udało mi się uniknąć śmierci z rąk Voldemorta, Ministerstwa i moich niezdarnych uczniów – powiedział obojętnym głosem. – Myślę, że potrafię sobie poradzić z uregulowaniem zwykłego rachunku.

- Ale pensy…

- Jak mniemam, działają podobnie jak knuty.

- Panu Weasleyowi zajęło tydzień zrozumienie, na czym to polega. Jestem pod wrażeniem, profesorze.

Nie odpowiedział, po raz drugi tego popołudnia. Hermiona zerknęła na niego przez ramię i zobaczyła, że usta wykrzywiły mu się w lekki uśmiech.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział** **dziesiąty, czyli bliskie golenie trzeciego stopnia**

Jedyną porą, kiedy wszyscy byli w domu, był sobotni wieczór. Nabrali zwyczaju zamawiania obiadu na wynos, aby dać Fredowi (i swoim żołądkom) odrobinę odpoczynku. Zazwyczaj korzystali z tej okazji, by opowiedzieć o swoich sukcesach i problemach w byciu mugolami; Hermiona uważała, że ma to wartość terapeutyczną, a zarazem pouczającą. „Eksi" zaś wiedzieli już, że po prostu łatwiej jest stosować się do pomysłów Hermiony, jeśli uzna, że coś jest naprawdę dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Ale tym razem, kiedy podzielili między siebie kawałki pizzy, głos zabrała Hermiona. Zaraz po jej pierwszych słowach w pokoju zapadła grobowa cisza.

- Harry Potter nie jest w śpiączce. Profesor Snape odkrył, że jego pozorna śpiączka jest spowodowana przez Wywar Żywej Śmierci – Hermiona miała poważną twarz. – Myślę, że teraz jest jasne, że wszyscy posłużyliście za pionki w grze, nie wiemy jednak, kto w nią gra. A więc proszę, przyda się wszystko, co wam przyjdzie w związku z tym do głowy, wszystko może być wskazówką.

- Byłem tam, kiedy został zaatakowany - powiedział głuchym głosem Essex Stebbings. – Miałem świetną miejscówkę na tę grę. No wiecie, to były ćwierćfinały. Patrzył w dół, na trawę, starał się wypatrzeć Znicz, i nagle ktoś w czarnej pelerynie z kapturem pojawił się w powietrzu może z pięć metrów od niego. Ten ktoś musiał teleportować się z miotłą — nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem — i kiedy rzucił zaklęcie na Harry'ego, ten spadł w dół jak kamień.

- Nie potrafię zrozumieć, czemu nikt mu nie pomógł - powiedziała ze złością Hermiona.

- To się wydarzyło tak szybko! Paru ludzi w tłumie zdążyło wyjąć różdżki, ale nie trafili.

- A do tego czasu atakujący rozpłynął się w powietrzu - dodała Amelia Bones, która właśnie wróciła z pracy i ciągle jeszcze miała na sobie mundur londyńskiej policji. – Moi Aurorzy nie byli w stanie znaleźć żadnych śladów. Zaklęcie teleportacyjne nie jest nielegalne i zaklęcie rzucone na Pottera też takie nie jest.

Snape, który przyglądał się ze wstrętem swojemu kawałkowi pizzy z papryką, poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią ostro.  
- A co na to Minister? Czy irytowały go ograniczenia w systemie śledzenia różdżek?

- Tak – powiedziała ze zdumieniem Bones. – Ale nie zastanawiałam się nad tym długo, bo już wcześniej mieliśmy takie problemy.

- Każdy minister pragnął poszerzyć możliwości śledzenia zaklęć i łączenia ich z konkretnymi różdżkami – odezwał się pan Ollivander, zaskakując wszystkich – i każdy Ollivander zawsze odmawiał.

- A niech mnie– mruknął George do Freda. – Myślałem, że Ministerstwo rzuciło na faceta zaklęcie uciszające, zanim go wyeksowali.

- Co od pana chciało Ministerstwo? - zapytała Ollivandera Hermiona.

Utkwił w niej niemrugające oczy. – Kiedy tylko chłopak powiedział, że chcą renegocjować warunki umowy, posłałem do do diabła.

- Kto to był? – zapytała Bones.

- Cis, dziewięć i jedna czwarta cala, giętka. - Ollivander przerwał, jak gdyby uważał, że ta informacja wystarczy, ale gdy nikt nie zareagował, powiedział: - młody Percy Weasley.

- Co? - wrzasnął George, pół sekundy przed okrzykiem Freda: - On naprawdę jest nowym Czarnym Panem!

- Ejże, chłopcy – zaprotestował pan Weasley. – Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby Percy mógł…

Snape podniósł oczy do góry i wszedł mu w słowo:

- Istotne w tym wszystkim jest to, że Percy jest nadal młodszym asystentem Knota, czyż nie? Prawdopodobnie jego odwiedziny odbyły się na polecenie Ministra.

- Zaraz – powiedziała Hermiona, niemal drżąc z przejęcia. – Pal licho Percy… Panie Ollivander, czy może pan zrobić różdżki, których nie da się wyśledzić, aby zastąpić te złamane? Teraz nie obowiązuje pana umowa z Ministerstwem!

- Tak. Ale nic nam to nie da - powiedział niejasno pan Ollivander.

- Jestem pewna, że mogłabym zdobyć niezbędne materiały…

- To nie jest największy problem. Kiedy Wizengamot złamał mi różdżkę — westchnął — ostrzeżono mnie, bym nie próbował zrobić sobie nowej. Podejrzewam, że oprócz innych zaklęć banicyjnych rzucono na nas urok zapobiegający użytkowaniu różdżek.

- Nie dotykaliśmy różdżek, ale wypróbowaliśmy inne ograniczenia i one naprawdę działają – mruknął Fred.  
- Trzy metry od Dziurawego Kotła wpadliśmy na niewidzialną barierę – wyjaśnił George. – Dość paskudne uczucie.

- A co się stanie, jeśli dotkniemy różdżki? – warknął Theo. – Jeśli chodzi tylko o ból fizyczny, przeżyję to bez problemu.

- Poproszę o demonstrację, panno Granger – powiedział pan Ollivander .

- Ee… No, jeśli jest pan pewien… - Wsunęła dłoń w lewy rękaw i położyła różdżkę na środku stołu. Aż ścisnęło się jej serce, gdy zobaczyła, z jakim pożądaniem wszyscy patrzyli na ten kawałek drewna.

- Patrzcie - Ollivander zaczął przesuwać powoli dłoń o długich palcach w kierunku jedenastocalowej dębowej różdżki. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Bones chwyciła mocno krawędź stołu. Oczy Lovegooda wyglądały na jeszcze większe, niż zwykle.

Nagle, jak gdyby ktoś zapalił rakietę, różdżka wystrzeliła w przeciwnym kierunku, celując prosto w klatkę piersiową Snape'a. Zatrzymała się nagle tuż przed nim i odleciała w bok, omijając George'a, Amelię Bones i Thea. W końcu Hermiona nadstawiła na jej trajektorii puste pudełko po pizzy i wsunęła ją z powrotem do rękawa.

- Tak, rzucanie w ten sposób zaklęć mogłoby być nieco kłopotliwe – powiedział Snape, krzyżując ramiona. – Pomysł jednak był zaiste godny pochwały, panno Granger.

Hermiona ostentacyjnie nie zareagowała na szeroki, irytujący uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Freda.

***

Następnego ranka zastukała do drzwi Snape'a bardzo wcześnie. Zamierzała przeznaczyć ten dzień na nauczenie go przydatnych mugolskich umiejętności. Wiedziała, że już wkrótce nie będzie na to czasu. Gdy zaczęła stukać niecierpliwie po raz trzeci, Snape gwałtownie otwarł drzwi i spiorunował ją wzrokiem, przy czym efekt zepsuł nieco jego jasnoniebieski szlafrok.

- Czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę, która to godzina?

- Tak się składa, że tak. To godzina, w której zaczynają się „Przygody w świecie życia codziennego Mugoli, Część I: „Rozkosze golenia" - powiedziała, popychając go w kierunku łazienki. - I tak naprawdę powinnam to była zrobić wczoraj, ale rano wciąż jeszcze nie był pan w najlepszym stanie. Ostrzegam szczerze – kiedy już przebrnie pan przez ten przyspieszony kurs, oczekuję, że pomoże pan w zaplanowaniu ratunku dla Harry'ego. Proszę stanąć przed lustrem. Wie pan - dodała z namysłem – Mogłabym jeszcze przystrzyc panu włosy, skoro już się za to zabieramy. 

- Absolutnie nie - wykrzyknął, wyraźnie zdjęty przerażeniem.

- No dobrze, dobrze… 

Wyjęła z szafki butelkę, maszynkę do golenia i tubkę.

Snape jęknął.

– Naprawdę przeniesiono mnie do Ciemnych Wieków - mruknął.

- To wcale nie takie straszne, jak się wydaje. Niech pan patrzy— olejek sandałowy, pana ulubiony zapach.

Uniósł brew.

- No cóż, tak pan pachniał w szkole - powiedziała.

- Jakimże cudem mogła to pani zauważyć? - zapytał, a grymas na jego twarzy zamienił się w lekki uśmieszek.

- Zawsze sterczał pan nade mną na elikisirach! – odparła Hermiona, czując, że musi się bronić, choć sama nie wiedziała przed czym. – Krem do golenia w tej tubie — wcisnęła mu ją do rąk — nawilży panu skórę i pomoże zapobiec zadrapaniom. Maszynka do golenia — uniosła ją do góry jak różdżkę — może zranić, jeśli się nie uważa, ale tak naprawdę nie jest niebezpieczna. A woda po goleniu o sandałowej nucie zapachowej — wskazała na szklany pojemnik na zlewie — wywoła miłe wspomnienia o terroryzowaniu niewinnych Gryfonów. No dalej, profesorze.

Przyjrzał się, mrużąc oczy, mikroskopijnej instrukcji na kremie do golenia, a potem powoli otworzył tubę, przyłożył otwór do dłoni i nacisnął. Minutę później jego ciemny zarost był pokryty kremem.

- No dobrze - powiedziała, wręczając mu golarkę – a teraz proszę pociągać maszynką w dół. To naprawdę proste.

Zaczął od lewej strony, zbyt ostrożnym ruchem, który nie był wystarczająco mocny, by zgolić choć jeden włos. Druga próba zaowocowała ostrym wciągnięciem powietrza i strużką czerwieni.

- To śmieszne - syknął.

- Och, niech pan siada – powiedziała Hermiona, zabierając mu maszynkę, a kiedy posłusznie usiadł, ustawiła się pomiędzy jego nogami. Jedną dłonią uniosła mu do góry podbródek i pociągnęła równo maszynką w dół ostrej krawędzi jego szczęki. – Widzi pan? - Brzzzz. – To żaden problem, kiedy się już człowiek do tego przyzwyczai. - Brzzzz. – Wyczuwa pan, jak mocny nacisk wywieram?

- Tak – powiedział. Czuła jego ciepły oddech na twarzy; patrzył jej prosto w oczy, a jego niski głos zawibrował jej w palcach i przebiegł dreszczem po plecach.

O mało nie zacięła go po raz drugi, do kompletu.

Przerwała, czując jak serce łomocze jej w piersi. Dlaczego, kiedy pomagała bliźniakom albo Esseksowi, albo Theowi, nigdy nie czuła, że jest to tak intymna czynność? Nagle stała się hiperświadoma, że jej nogi znajdują się milimetry od jego ud, że jej dłonie dotykają jego skóry i że nigdy, nigdy nie była tak blisko niego. _O nie_, pomyślała. _O nie, nie, nie. To wyjątkowo ZŁY pomysł. Wyłaź stąd, Granger, wyłaź NATYCHMIAST._  
Głośno i zbyt wesołym tonem powiedziała: - Świetnie! - i cofnęła się. – Więc teraz może pan już sam skończyć; zostawię już z tym pana, ale proszę wołać, gdyby mnie pan potrzebował, będę zaraz na dole, a w ogóle proszę zejść na dół, kiedy pan skończy, najwyższy czas na śniadanie, a potem będziemy kontynuować lekcje...

- Panno Granger?

- Tak? - spytała, stojąc już jedną nogą za progiem.

- Maszynka?

- Och. Tak. O, proszę.

Na zewnątrz, już bezpieczna, oparła się o zamknięte drzwi i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

_Z dedykacją dla kruszynki85 – za wytrwałość__ i miłe słowa._

_Następne rozdziały niestety najwcześniej w sierpniu._


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział** **jedenasty, czyli reprymendy**

W kuchni poza nią samą nie było – chwała Bogu! – nikogo, dzięki czemu Hermiona mogła swobodnie skarcić się za chwilowy brak zdrowego rozsądku.

_Nie powinnaś fantazjować na temat Snape'a._ _NIKT nie powinien_ _fantazjować __na temat_ _Snape'a._

Już samo to, że była jego uczennicą, powinno przemówić do jej rozsądku. Jednak trzy lata poza Hogwartem i trzy dni spędzone z nim na równej stopie chyba zmieniły jej podejście do tego człowieka o wybuchowym temperamencie. Rozsądek, uznała, będzie musiał bardziej się postarać.

_Po pierwsze: Jest sarkastycznym draniem._

To była niepodważalna prawda – choć teraz wydawał się raczej zabawny, zwłaszcza że jego ironiczne uwagi nie dotyczyły już jej samej ani jej przyjaciół.

_Po drugie: To jego wina, że nie jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. _

No tak… ale musiała sama przyznać, że powodowały nim racje nie do końca tak niesprawiedliwe, jak sądziła.

_Po trzecie: zrobił wszystko, żeby twoje dzieciństwo było tak nieszczęśliwe, jak to tylko możliwe. _

Ale oprócz tego przyczynił się oczywiście do ocalenia wszystkich przed Voldemortem, więc być może te dwie kwestie nawzajem się anulowały.

_Po czwarte: Jest brzydki. Ma żółtawe zęby, matowe włosy i haczykowaty nos. _

Niestety Lockhart wzbudził w niej dość spory wstręt do oszałamiającej urody i sprawił, że zaczęła cenić nade wszystko kompetencję i inteligencję. Snape przynajmniej rzucał się w oczy, no i ten głos — czy naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła, jak wielkie wrażenie wywiera na niej jego głos? 

_No dobrze, po piąte: jest emocjonalnie zahamowany. Może to? _

Ach. Noo — ach. To przekonujący argument. Podejrzewała, że raczej nigdy nie był zakochany, a jeżeli już, to nie z wzajemnością, i że – co więcej – uważał to za głupotę. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie, że mógłby szeptać komuś czułe słówka. Uczucie nie byłoby w stanie zmienić go w księcia, niczym pocałunek żabę...

_Po szóste,_ dodał rozsądek, pewny już sukcesu: _Rozpraszałby cię, a nie możesz sobie teraz na to pozwolić. Życie twojego najlepszego przyjaciela wisi na włosku, ty samolubna idiotko.._

O, właśnie. Hermiona przygryzła usta, przypominając sobie, jak Harry wyglądał cztery miesiące temu — szkliste oczy, wilgotna skóra, szczupłe, wciąż chłopięce ciało nienaturalnie nieruchome pod sterylną szpitalną kołdrą. Nie przyszedł jej na razie do głowy żaden genialny plan, jak go stamtąd wydostać, ale wiedziała, że będą musieli to zrobić po kryjomu. Sama już próba ogłoszenia tego publicznie z pewnością skazałaby ją na banicję i zaszkodziła ich sprawie. A w takim tajnym przedsięwzięciu siłą rzeczy będzie musiał wziąć udział Snape, więc lepiej żeby oszczędziła im dodatkowych uczuciowych komplikacji.

Ni stąd ni zowąd wspomnienie Harry'ego zastąpiła w jej myśli wizja Snape'a w łazience, rozespanego i nie do końca ubranego, tym razem wyciągającego do niej ramiona…

_Po siódme: On cię nie chce. Ciągle uważa cię za dziecko, pamiętasz? _

Hermiona westchnęła, przygotowując się na długi, frustrujący dzień.

***

Trzy piętra wyżej Snape — skończywszy się golić — wszedł pod prysznic. On również był głęboko pogrążony w myślach. Wbrew rozpowszechnionej opinii miał na tyle doświadczenia w sprawach męsko-damskich (nie wspominając o latach obserwowania uczniów), że naprawdę był w stanie zauważyć, kiedy jakaś kobieta okazywała mu zainteresowanie.

Mając to na względzie, stworzył trzy teorie na temat raptownej ucieczki Hermiony: nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że dotyka swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, i przeraziła się; nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że dotyka swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, i podnieciło ją to; albo – i to była hipoteza, na którą stawiał – przeraziło ją to, że ją to podnieciło, i miała teraz nadzieję, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy.

Nie zamierzał się z nią zresztą w żadnym razie wiązać. Miała, ileż to – 21 lat? Snape za dwa miesiące kończył lat 41. Zdarzały się wprawdzie pary czarodziejów i czarownic, które dzieliła znacznie większa różnica wieku. Ale on sam nigdy nie miał romansu z byłą uczennicą – wszystkie zapadły mu raz a zawsze w pamięć jako irytujące, niedojrzałe dziewczęta – i nie zamierzał tego teraz zmieniać z powodu kogoś, kto nawet nie był w stanie wyzbyć się nawyku nazywania go profesorem. Nie żeby miał jej za złe szacunek, jaki to implikowało…

Choć trudno było zaprzeczyć, że pod względem urody była zupełnie znośna, był pewien, że uda mu się uniknąć pokusy, ponieważ wszystko poza tym mu w niej przeszkadzało. W sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, to ona miała w ręku wszystkie karty, co było irytujące. Kłóciła się z nim, co było nieprzyjemne. Lubiła bliźniaków Weasleyów, co było nie do pomyślenia. A do tego była zdecydowanie zbyt ciekawska, co znaczyło, że widziała w nim nie mężczyznę, ale intrygującą zagadkę.

Wniosek: nie ma mowy o żadnym uwodzeniu panny Granger.

Siłą wyrzucił z pamięci wspomnienie jej dłoni dotykających jego twarzy.

***

Jedli śniadanie w milczeniu. Gdyby nie nagłe wtargnięcie bliźniaków, którzy wpadli do kuchni po talerze z müsli_, _by za chwilę pognać z nimi przed telewizor, nic nie zakłóciłoby krępującej ciszy.

- Cóż za domowa atmosfera – powiedział Fred wychodząc. Hermiona obiecała sobie w duchu, że później się z nim policzy .

- Jeśli już mowa o domowej atmosferze – powiedziała energicznie, rzucając okiem na stos talerzy po wczorajszej pizzy – myjemy naczynia na zmianę. Ja będę wycierać, a pan je umyje.

To nie była trudna lekcja — Snape musiał dawniej myć ręcznie kociołki, idea była ta sama — a Hermionie udało się trzymać przez cały czas w bezpiecznej odległości od niego.

Następnie pokazała mu telewizję. Spędził minutę oglądając z grymasem niechęci na twarzy kreskówki, aż wreszcie oświadczył, że jest to „ogłupiające zajęcie, kompletna strata czasu."

- Takie też były pana lekcje – powiedział George, choć niezbyt zgryźliwie.

- Przejdźmy więc do komputera - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Jeszcze jedno pudło - mruknął Snape, kiedy usiedli przed komputerem, ale wbrew samemu sobie zainteresował się, gdy pokazała, że urządzenie umożliwia Mugolom przekazywanie pisemnych wiadomości szybciej niż jakakolwiek sowa.

- Może to mieć pewne zalety jako urządzenie komunikacyjne - zgodził się.

- Och, prawda! Prawie zapomniałam — proszę się nie ruszać, zaraz wracam.

Czekając, pogrzebał w jej przychodzących mailach, a gdy parę minut później wróciła, zerknął na nią, wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Czy dowiem się, czemu nazywa pani tutaj samą siebie „panną Wiem-To-Wszystko"?

- Zawsze uważałam, że przezwisko traci moc, jeśli je zawłaszczymy – powiedziała rzeczowo. – Proszę, oto telefon komórkowy dla pana.

Srebrne urządzenie było niewiele większe od Znicza i dobrze leżało w dłoni. Uniósł brew. – Chyba czegoś mu brakuje.

- Jest bezprzewodowy. Moim zdaniem to w zasadzie urządzenie magiczne, choć istnieje rzetelne naukowe wyjaśnienie tej kwestii – chodzi o to, że dźwięk wędruje w postaci fal radiowych z jednego telefonu do drugiego.

Uznał, że nie warto pytać o to, czym jest „radio", i dobrze zrobił, bo Hermiona zdążyła przejść już do czegoś innego.

- Wpisałam tu wszystkie nasze numery, tak by łatwo nam było się ze sobą porozumiewać. Jeśli wciśnie pan jedynkę i słuchawkę — o, ten zielony przycisk — dodzwoni się pan do mnie, gdziekolwiek bym nie była. Proszę spróbować.

Spróbował i usłyszał przytłumiony dźwięk dzwonka dochodzący z kieszeni w dżinsowej kurtce, którą miała na sobie.

- To… niesamowite - powiedział cicho.

- Dostaję dużo telefonów, ilekroć jeden z eksów jest pierwszy dzień w „mugolskiej" pracy – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Pan Lovegood dzwonił do mnie ponad dziesięć razy, raz, żeby mnie zapytać o znak stopu – naprawdę! Chodzi do pracy na piechotę i nie był pewien, czy znak nie dotyczy przypadkiem jego i czy w związku z tym nie musi aby stać tam bez końca…

- Skoro mówimy o pracy… - powiedział Snape, poruszając wreszcie temat, który niepokoił go niemal w takim stopniu, jak brak magii w jego życiu. Rozpaczliwie pragnął wierzyć, że sytuacja banity, w jakiej się znalazł, jest tylko tymczasowa. Dobrze jednak pamiętał, że nim udało się im pozbyć Voldemorta upłynęły całe lata – a wtedy przynajmniej wiedzieli, przeciwko komu walczą. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał zbytnio ochoty pracować gdzieś jako popychadło, skoro pół swojego życia spędził w szkolnictwie. Chociaż te dwie dekady nauczania czasami również wydawały mu się pracą popychadła, bo tak naprawdę jedyne, co lubił robić, to eliksiry.

- Zastanawiałam się nad eliksirami – odparła Hermiona i przez sekundę rozważał, czy nie czyta mu w myślach. – Widzi pan, jest pan dość szczególnym przypadkiem. Nikt z pozostałych nie może robić dokładnie tego, co wcześniej. Nawet Amelia potrzebowała treningu, by nauczyć się obchodzić z nożami i bronią palną. Ale pan do eliksirów nie potrzebuje różdżki, a efekty tej pracy mogę sprzedać w aptece na Pokątnej — pani Weasley mówiła mi, że bardzo potrzebują podwykonawców. Właśnie zaczęli sprzedawać gotowe eliksiry.

- A co ze składnikami, panno Granger? Nie rosną na drzewach, a przynajmniej nie na mugolskich.

- Kupię je oczywiście w aptece.

- Hmm. Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że będę w ten sposób praktykował rodzaj bezróżdżkowej magii.

- Nie jest to wcale tak ryzykowne, jak rzucanie zaklęć i dobrze pan o tym wie. Nigdy by nie pozwolono dzieciom w Hogwarcie na naukę eliksirów, gdyby przygotowanie prostego eliksiru zapomnienia było dla nich choć trochę niebezpieczne. Proszę się ze mnie nie śmiać, profesorze! Bynajmniej nie zamierzam przyznać panu racji – na litość, znalazłam pana przecież nieprzytomnego na podłodze!

- Proponuje więc pani biznesowy układ? 

- Zapewne można to tak nazwać.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę – po raz drugi. Po raz drugi uścisnęła ją — _wdech, wydech, Granger,_ syknął jej zdenerwowany rozsądek.

Snape nie zmienił swojej opinii o uścisku dłoni. Uznał jednak, że wytrąci ją to z równowagi, a on zdobędzie nad nią choć odrobinę przewagi. Oczywiście na nim uścisk ten nie wywarł żadnego wrażenia.

Najmniejszego.

***

Później, po lekcji o Internecie, kartach kredytowych, londyńskim metrze, kinie i radiu, które przestało być już tajemnicze, gdy Hermiona zrobiła mu zdjęcie (nieruchome) do fałszywego dowodu, gdy założyła mu konto w banku (nienależącym do goblinów) i zabrała go do domu handlowego, by kupić nowe ubrania (niemal wyłącznie czarne), Snape poszedł do swojego pokoju i padł na łóżko. Chciał poczekać, aż wszyscy mieszkańcy domu pogrążą się we śnie.

I dopiero wtedy usiadł na podłodze, by przystąpić do pierwszej od zasłabnięcia próby bezróżdżkowej magii, tej prawdziwej, nie w wersji eliksirowej. Pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek. Czuł się trochę jak pierwszoklasista, który wypuścił się na korytarz szkoły po dozwolonej godzinie. Biorąc pod uwagę, ileż to razy Hermiona starała się, bezskutecznie zresztą, zataić przed nim swoje wykroczenia przeciwko szkolnym zasadom, widział doskonale ironię tej próby ukrycia przed nią swoich poczynań.

Zamknąwszy oczy, skoncentrował się na dekoncentrowaniu się, powolnym pozbywaniu się myśli i emocji, aż jego umysł stał się idealnie pusty. Robił to z zasady co wieczór; nie potrzebował oklumencji już od trzech lat, ale była to użyteczna umiejętność i nie chciał jej zatracić.

W tej pustce zaczął tworzyć wyrazisty obraz szklanki wody, wysokiej, wąskiej, pełnej po brzeg. _Chodź do mnie,_ pomyślał i już mógł wyczuć jej obecność. _Chodź do mnie,_ powtórzył i poczuł, jak szklanka napiera na tkaninę przestrzeni, by przedostać się do niego. _CHODŹ,_ rozkazał - i teraz drżała już na stoliku nocnym na próżno usiłując wyrwać się z miejsca.

Siła jego woli nie wystarczyła. Westchnął i przygotował się na falę nudności.

_- Accio_ szklanka!

Tym razem błyskawicznie znalazła się w jego wyciągniętej dłoni, ochlapując mu wodą palce. Napił się łyk, by uspokoić żołądek, i zaczekał, aż minie uczucie gorąca, które towarzyszyło tej próbie. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby sama siła woli wystarczyła mu do sterowania magią. W takim przypadku nie musiałby obawiać się żadnych nieprzyjemnych sensacji, podobnie jak nie odczuwają ich dzieci, którym uda się zupełnie przypadkowo wyczarować coś bez różdżki.

Po otrzymaniu różdżki z reguły nikt nie zajmował się już magią bezróżdżkową, niewiele zatem wiedziano na ten temat. Najprawdopodobniejszą hipotezą, jaką mógł wymyślić, było to, że zaklęcie wypowiadane bez różdżki w ręku przesyłało magiczną moc przez ciało – niczym błyskawicę. Niewielu mogło się pochwalić wrodzoną umiejętnością skutecznego rzucania zaklęć w ten sposób, a jeszcze mniej osób ważyło się na takie próby. Ale tworzenie magii nie za pomocą różdżki i łaciny, wyrażenie życzenia na zasadzie „bądź wola twoja" — w takim przypadku magia nie musiałaby z trudem wywalczać sobie z niego drogi – po prostu BYŁABY_. _I zapewne byłaby silniejsza niż jakiekolwiek zaklęcia rzucane za pomocą różdżki.

Potrenował przez chwilę przywoływanie i znikanie różnych przedmiotów, a potem poszedł do łóżka, wdzięczny, że w ogóle udało mu się wykonać jakiekolwiek zaklęcia. Niejasne uczucie nudności, jakie odczuwał – od cebulek włosów po palce u nóg – nie było w stanie przytłumić radości z magii pulsującej w jego żyłach.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A/N: 1. „Zupełnie znośna …" to hermetyczne mrugnięcie okiem do miłośników Jane Austen, którym komentarz Snape'a może przypomnieć o panu Darcy'm z Dumy i uprzedzenia: „Zupełnie znośna, ale nie na tyle ładna, bym ja miał się o nią pokusić"_ („_She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me.")_

Od tłumaczki:

Od tego rozdziału zastęp bet powiększył się o bzyczka. Bzyczku i amelioado: uwielbiam i pokłony biję, i tancerki wschodnie ślę.

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze! Realne życie przesunęło niestety tłumaczenie na ostatni punkt w porządku dziennym człeka zapracowanego. Zamierzam skończyć je jednak w tym roku, zanim osoba, dla której pierwotnie było przeznaczone, całkiem zrezygnuje z tego rodzaju lektur…


End file.
